Bonnie and Damon: An Understanding
by MsLoverOfAllThings
Summary: After Damon and Stefan kill Katherine, Damon has nothing and is lost on how to live. He already gave over 100 years to Katherine and now he has no idea how to move on. With Bonnie's help Damon hopes to make a new life for himself.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A single tear escape his eye when he saw her ashen body fall lifelessly to the ground. He had not realized how much he truly cared about her until she was gone. Katherine was his first love and now she was gone. Stefan did not want Elena to see him cry so he turned his head and wiped at his tears quickly before she could see them. He still loved her. This explains every unanswered question and doubt he ever had about his relationship with Elena.

He was only with her because she looked exactly like Katherine, walked like her, talked like her, even laughed like her. She may not have been as mischievous as Katherine was but she sure was seductive like Katherine.

He shook himself and turned to face Elena with a small smile.

"Are you okay?" Her concern dripped off every word.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He whispered, sure not to give any emotion away.

He turned to face Bonnie who had been staring at Katherine's lifeless form with wide and saddened eyes. "Are you okay Bonnie? You look shaken." Stefan's own sadness was masked by his concern for Bonnie.

"I don't know," her tiny frame began to shake and tears poured out from her eyes like never ending wells, "I'm s-so sorry." She sobbed while looking at Damon. Her knees buckled and she fell to her knees with twigs cracking on impact. She hugged herself and held her head down. Her mind and body felt the pain and grief that Damon felt. She just did not know how he was able to handle it all.

Stefan ran to her side and rubbed her back, "Bonnie, shh, shh it will be alright." He soothed her and held her close to his chest. Elena was next him while holding Bonnie's hand and saying soothing words to her as well. Bonnie cried harder. She held onto Stefan with dear life and cried for the life of Katherine, the woman who hunted her best friend, who attacked Jeremy and used him as her immortal snack, a woman who crushed Stefan and used his brother to her own amusement.

"No," Bonnie sobbed, "I'm fine," she tried pushing them away but failed. "He needs your help." Her words were muffled by her hiccup.

"What?" Elena asked confused.

"Help Damon. He needs you Stefan." Bonnie said again but her voice was stronger.

He looked at her with narrowed eyes for a long while before nodding his head. "Damon." He called after his brother.

Damon was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Two Days ago.**

"What do you want Damon?" Bonnie growled. He never fails to hurt her.

"I'm sorry." He murmured to her with his icy blue eyes penetrating through hers.

"No you're not. If you were you wouldn't do this to me every time we argue." He green eyes were dull with sorrow. "You know how much that hurts me." She mumbled. "You know how much she meant to me." She stared at him searching for something. Something humane to separate him from his beloved reputation of being the coldblooded vampire he wants to be.

Damon knew how much Sheila's death hurt Bonnie; he really was sorry. He just did not know how to say it. He could not avoid her eyes. Tears formed in the corner of her beautiful almond eyes. He wanted to kiss all of her tears away and hold her. Averting her steady gaze, he stared at the gravel in the school parking lot hoping for a way out of the situation he always found himself in: Bonnie and he end up arguing over protecting the town, then she threatens to set him on fire, then he threatens the life of her grandmother. Saying he forgot would not be acceptable, but it was the truth. Bonnie moved on so quickly he nearly forgot she suffered the loss of her Grams.

A few minutes passed before Damon said a word.

"I know. I-" He began but stopped when he heard Stefan and Elena coming from behind.

"Hey." Stefan greeted Damon. "How are you Bonnie?" He smiled at her.

She was still staring at Damon with hurt eyes. "I have to go." She gathered her purse and books from her car and nearly sprinted through the double doors that served as her safe haven for the next four hours.

She headed straight to the bathroom and hid in a stall. She fell against the door and cried. It had been three months since her Grams died yet the whole in her chest kept getting bigger.

"What did you do!" Elena raged at him.

"What do you mean? Why assume? Did you ever once think that _she _did something to provoke _me_?" Damon snapped.

"It's always you Damon! You never fail to hurt her, and for what? To boost the humongous ego you already have?" She shouted and stormed off to find her friend.

"Not you too St. Stefan." He rolled his eyes.

"Yes, 'me too'." Stefan's eyes darkened. "You need to stop before you go too far. Bonnie is my friend too believe it or not and if you push too hard or joke too much, I won't think twice in hurting you just as much as you hurt her." They stared each other down with Stefan winning the match. "Do you understand?"

Damon nodded his head and stormed off to his car. He knew he was wrong.

He barely put the keys in the ignition before Caroline sped up to him, yanked him out of his car, and pinned him to the hood of his car. "If you ever do that to Bonnie again I will kill you." She spoke in a low tone. She let him go and bounced off in the opposite direction. "Hi Stefan." She smiled at him before shooting Damon a sharp glare.

A low growl built up in his chest. He jumped in his car and sped off.

"Bonnie are you okay?" Elena, Stefan, Caroline, and Matt all surrounded her. Matt, of course, only knew his friend was hurting but he did not know Damon the _vampire_ made her feel this way.

"Yeah, I guess." She forced a weak smile and looked down.

She could feel their stares burning holes in her head. "If you need anything just call us okay?" Caroline spoke up. They knew Bonnie needed her space but it was so hard to give it, especially when Damon would be within fifty feet of her when school was over.

"Thanks you guys. It means a lot to me." Her voice cracked at the end and all of them threw her sympathetic glances.

Matt stood first to leave, "Babe, I have to go to class." He kissed Caroline on the cheek and gave Bonnie a tight hug, "I hope you feel better." He was not sure if saying that would be appropriate but Bonnie smiled and thanked him anyways.

After thirty minutes of sitting in a comfortable silence, Bonnie, Stefan, and Elena all stood to go to their last class together before the weekend started.

Bonnie drove home under the speed limit allowing her time to think.

"Why does he have to be such a dick!" Bonnie raged. "I never did anything to him . . . well besides setting him on fire and giving him aneurysms on a daily basis but still! I never killed anyone he loved; I never made fun of Katherine and threatened to set the tomb on fire." She racked her brain for answers. "Why?" She wondered aloud. She was at a complete stop now on the side of the road with the rain beating down on the roof of her car. She slammed her fists against her dashboard and started kicking and screaming.

She flung the door open and got out into the pouring rain. She shouted, kicked her car, and jumped on the hood of her car, not caring who saw her or if she ruined her favorite Mustang. She ended up lying on the hood of her car out of breath and letting the rain wash all her tears away.

Closing her eyes, she drifted off into the best sleep she experienced in months.


	3. Chapter 3

Damon drove up and down the same long road leading to Bonnie's house ignoring the thunderous rain. He could not bring himself to see her. What if she did not want to talk to him? What if she sets him on fire? What would he even say when he sees her? It does not matter anyways; she will never listen to him because he is "_Demon_ Salvatore, the one with no heart."

"I'll show you." Damon spoke aloud as if she was sitting right in front of him. He sped off toward her house with a satisfied grin on his face.

_Black, black, black and blue_

_Beat me 'til I'm numb_

_Tell the Devil I said hey when you get back to where you're from_

_Mad woman, bad woman, that's just what you are_

_Yeah you'll smile in my face then rip the brakes out my car_

"The soundtrack to my life!" Damon exclaimed as he sang along to his favorite song. This song just rang Katherine.

Coming to a screeching halt, he spotted a lime green GT Mustang parked, more like swerved, off the side of the road with dents in the door and a broken windshield. A woman was laying on top of it. He shrugged and kept driving but something told him to see who it was.

_Darn my subconscious._

Stopping the car and getting out in the hammering rain, he approached the car. "Hello?" He called out projecting his voice past the thunder and rain. No answer. "Hello?" Making his way closer to the car his eyes bulged out of his head. "Bonnie!" Still no answer. She looked so . . . so dead! He could not pick up on a heart beat due to the blistering storm and fear gripped what heart he had.

Panicking, he hopped on top of the car and shook her shoulders, "Bonnie! Please wake up!" Still nothing! _What's going on? Can she not hear me?_ Wiping the rain away from her pale face, he prayed that she was okay.

Bonnie was dreaming.

_It was pitch black. She could not see anything and she knew someone was behind her. _

"_Turn around." The voice ordered._

_Bonnie did as she was told but thought it was useless since it was dark. With her eyes wide open and searching the dark, she found the most beautiful sight. It was all for her; it called to her encouraging her to come closer. _

_Grams. _

"_Oh Grams!" Bonnie threw herself at her beloved grandmother but fell on the ground. "Grams?" Bonnie turned to her grandmother with sad eyes._

"_I can't be with you Bonnie." Grams was smiling and beckoning her granddaughter closer to her, wanting the closest proximity with her baby as the dream would allow. "I need to tell you something."_

_With Grams standing so close, Bonnie could not focus long enough to process one word out of Grams' mouth. She stared at her with a cheesy grin plastered on her face and tear filled eyes. "I can't believe it's really you!" She cheered._

"_Bonnie listen to me!" Grams ordered, regaining Bonnie's drifting focus. "Katherine is going to mess Damon up."_

"_What!" This pulled Bonnie out of her cheerfulness and down to reality. Well the reality the dream would allow. "You enter my dreams just to tell me about Katherine?" She was enraged._

"_Bonnie! Stop!" Grams stared at her with narrowed eyes. "Now are you going to listen or do you want to find out the hard way?" She arched her eyebrow and waited for an answer._

"_Fine." Bonnie huffed out._

"_Damon and Stefan will kill Katherine."_

"_Wha-"_

"_Bonnie," giving her the look, "Stefan will be hurt only for a little while, but Damon . . . he won't take it so well. He will start to kill again and he will need help or else it won't end well."_

"Bonnie!" Damon shouted pressing his ear to her chest.

"_Shoot I don't have enough time." Grams bit her lip._

"_When will this happen?" Bonnie pressed._

"_In-"_

"Bonnie!" Damon gave her one hard shake and she snapped up hitting her head on Damon's.

"Ow!" She shouted holding her head.

"Oh God!" Damon pulled her into a tight hug. "I thought you were dead and-and you didn't wake up!" He pulled away from her. "Wait a minute; why didn't you wake up? Do you know how worried I was about you? You can't just go around sleeping on cars looking dead and expect me to be _completely _okay with it! What was going on with you?"

"Damon."

"Do you know what I thought h-happened to you?" He stammered batting the rain away with his thick eyelashes.

"Damon."

"There are dents all over your car and I thought someone hurt you!"

"Damon," taking his face in her small hands, "I'm fine."

He was actually worried about her.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He closed his eyes and caught his breath. "I didn't mean those things. I never mean those things I say about you or your Grams. I just like being a dick." Remorse contorting his beautiful face.

Surprising both of them, Bonnie pulled Damon down and hugged him tight. "It's okay." She whispered. He is so close. She could feel his pain rolling off in waves, she now new that he does not take loss too well.

_Oh my God Katherine!_ _Damon will be crushed after they kill her!_

She hugged him tighter hoping what her Grams said was not true.

_Please don't let it be true._


	4. Chapter 4

I personally didn't like this chapter...idk why though. well it helps set the mood for the next chapter with how Damon feels about Bonnie so i hope you like it! the next one is posted too :)

Damon made sure Bonnie made it home safe before they parted ways.

She walked onto the porch with Damon following close behind. Turning around, Bonnie gave a small smile. "Thank you."

He looked confused, "For what?"

"If you weren't there, I'm pretty sure I wouldn't have woken up . . . probably not at all." She shrugged nonchalantly.

"Why couldn't you wake up anyways?"

She stared at him thinking of a way out of telling him but he practically confessed his care for her just a half hour ago. She could not deny him the truth. "I had a dream but it was noth-"

"What about?"

"My Grams." She did not lie. She simply evaded the complete truth.

He opened his mouth to say speak but he could not. He stared at her with apologetic eyes. "I'm really s-"

"Stop. No more apologizing." She gave him a genuine smile and laid a hand on his shoulder. "I forgive you and we can move past everything that happened between us." She gave him a peck on the cheek. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight Bonnie."

She unlocked the door and walked in. "Bonnie."

"Yeah?"

"I hope you don't tell anyone about our moment because I have a reputation to uphold." He smirked and wiggled his eyebrows.

"Of course I won't." She laughed and closed the door.

Damon touched his cheek with glazed eyes. He never felt so light and feathery in all his existence until now. He walked off the porch with a giant weight lifted off his shoulders and hope she was sincere in forgiving him.

"Why are you wet?" Stefan asked Damon before Damon could close the door.

"Well hello to you too." His signature smirk crossed his face.

"Why are you wet?" He repeated.

"Well if you must know 'daddy' I decided to run around and feel all majestic and like a vampire." Damon sneered.

"Liar."

"What?"

"I can smell Bonnie all over you. I told you that if you hurt her again that I would hurt you. Now, tell me what you did." Stefan's voice was low and deadly.

"She was stuck on the side of the road. Her car had a dent in it so I'm assuming that she was an _unfortunate_ victim of hit and run. I stopped and made sure she was okay. Then, I followed her home to make sure that she was safe." Damon stomped off in the opposite direction. "And by the way," He turned back to a shocked Stefan, "I would really appreciate it if you, Miss Elena, and Caroline would get off my back about Bonnie because I don't want to hurt her anymore than I already have. So could you for once give me the benefit of the doubt and know that I'm not a total screw up that goes around screwing women and killing best friends for the hell of it." He gave a devious smile, went up to his room, and shut the door.

Damon was beyond pissed and wanted to kill something.

Bonnie went to sleep that night with Damon constantly invading her thoughts.

She never could have dreamed that Damon cared for her so strongly. Maybe he always had cared for her but he just covered it up to keep up his reputation of being a major douche who was obsessed with Katherine. Or maybe he never realized it until now. The way he held her made her heart quicken at the mere thought_._ It was the most loving embrace she had ever gotten; even Elena never hugged her like that. She hoped and prayed that he meant everything he said to her on the car and that he would not deny what the two of them shared.

The mere thought of Damon returning to his old self sent her into an immediate frenzy. Bonnie was strong when she needed to be. But, with Damon, she felt helpless and powerless because she knew that if Damon hurt her again, she may not come back from it.

_No, no. Calm down Bonnie. He wouldn't do that to you. He can't do that to you._

"Damon, I'm sorry. I just don't want anyone to get hurt that's all." Stefan said quietly against Damon's door. "I'm going over to Elena's for a while so I guess I'll see you soon." Damon did not answer. "I'm sorry." With that Stefan walked away.

Damon stayed in his room for the rest of the day sulking, yes sulking, in all of the day's events:

_First, Bonnie and I get into another one of our infamous fights, then I make her cry, then Elena blows up at me _for _making Bonnie cry, then St. Stefan threatens me. Oh yeah, did I mention that I practically broke down in front of Bonnie and basically admitting that I'm the weak pathetic vampire that I try so hard not to be? Oh and don't let me forget that Stefan accuses me, that's right me, of hurting Bonnie! I mean, how could he think that? I mean yeah I've had my fair share of ups and downs with Bonnie, but I still wouldn't physically hurt. Not again at least. I just wish Stefan and everyone else for that matter would get off my back and let me handle this. _

Damon smiled a genuine smile at the thought of Bonnie forgiving him for everything. The mere thought of Bonnie made Damon figure that he did not have to kill anyone just yet.

_She doesn't hate me so I guess that's a step in the right direction. All I have to do now is show her that she can trust me to not be such an ass to her all the time. Then maybe, just maybe we could be friends and the "Scooby-Doo gang" will live happily ever after._

He smirked at the thought of them being friends. _Well maybe it won't bet that easy. But it's worth it._


	5. Chapter 5

Bonnie was sitting Indian style under a tree on the lawn in the front of the school while reading a book. She had an hour and fifteen minutes before her next class; Stefan and Elena were in class and did not get out until Bonnie had _her_ next class. _Convenient how that works, _Bonnie thought with a smirk on her face. She could not focus enough to get past the 54th page in _The Count of Monte Cristo, _a book she had to read for English class, without trying to figure out when Damon and Stefan will kill Katherine.

_Come on Grams. _She said while shutting her eyes tightly, forcing her way into sleep. _Come on._

Five minutes passed and nothing happened. Opening her eyes, clearly frustrated, she took a deep breath and closed her eyes again. Focusing all her energy on her Grams and the last time she touched her, she tried her hardest to find her.

_"Grams!" She was in a dream, but she did not know if it was the right one. "Grams!" She called again._

_ "What are you doing here?" Grams appeared directly in front of Bonnie with angry eyes._

_ "I came back so you can finish." She was pleased with herself. She actually found her Grams."Do you think that since I found you now that we can talk all the time?" Bonnie squealed completely veering from the objective at hand. _

_ "Why did you come?" Grams asked again._

_She was pained to see Bonnie._

"_You don't want to see me?" Bonnie felt a spasm of pain shoot through her entire body at her Grams' words. _

"_You shouldn't be here!"She raged and paced back and forth in front of her teary-eyed granddaughter._

"_Why not?" Bonnie was crying now and longing to touch her._

"_YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO LEAVE!" Her body glowed with rage and she dropped to her knees._

"_What?" _

"_You won't be able to leave Bonnie." Her words came out in choked sobs. She clutched at her chest and cried for her baby. "You won't be able to leave a-as easily as last time." She shook her head and tears fell from her cheeks and disappeared before they hit the ground._

"_What do you mean?" _

"_You will need more than just Damon shaking you back to reality." She calmed only a little and dried her tears away._

"_So I'm stuck." Not fully registering what the problem was, she looked at her Grams and almost spoke. Realization hit her. It hit her hard. "I'm stuck. I'm WHAT?" She started pacing just as Grams did. _

"_How am I supposed to live? My body w-will decay and then I'll starve to death and die in this dream!" She did not mind being with her Grams, she just did not want to die in the process._

"_I'm sorry. I should never have came to you yesterday." Grams shook her head and inwardly cursed herself._

_Bonnie ran. She ran as far as she could but ended up next to her Grams. She tried a relocation spell, a teleportation spell, and even screamed for help. Nothing._

Class let out and Elena and Stefan decided to go their separate ways and meet up later at Stefan's house. On their way to the school parking lot, Stefan spotted a sleeping Bonnie propped against a tree. He directed Elena in Bonnie's direction with a grin on his face.

Elena bent down while laughing at her friend to shake her awake. "Bonnie." Bonnie slid down the tree and fell face first into the grass. Elena's smile faded as she shook her unconscious friend for a second time. "Bonnie this isn't funny wake up." Elena, instantly worried, called to Stefan and he was next to her in an instant.

"Bonnie." Stefan asked with his hand over her heart. "Her heart is faint." Trying not to panic Elena any further, he narrowed his eyes and racked his brain for anything that could wake her up.

"A faint heart? Stefan she needs to go to a hospital!" Elena picked up Bonnie's books and purse and reached for Bonnie's hand.

"No. Elena just calm down." He took the books out of her hands and rubbed her shoulders. "I will figure something out okay?"

"Okay." She nodded still looking down with tears in her eyes at her friend's lifeless form.

"I'm going to call Damon. Just stay here and talk to her. Tell her everything will be alright." He kissed Elena and immediately dialed Damon's number.

"Well isn't it St. Stefan." Damon feigned excitement. "I thought you couldn't use phones during school? TiskTisk little brother." Stefan could hear his brother's smirk over the phone.

"It's Bonnie she-"

"What about Bonnie?" He quickly went serious.

"If you would let me finish I'll tell you. Me and Elena were walking out of class and saw Bonnie lying against a tree. She was sleeping but when we tried to wake her up . . . well that's the problem; she won't wake up. Her heart is faint and I think she's dying." Stefan felt his throat constrict and his eyes tingle. Sheila was Stefan's best friend from the seventies up until the day she died. The thought of losing another Bennett was just too much for him.

"Where are you?" Damon's voice held no emotion. Damon feared the worse, already grabbing his coat and shoving on his shoes and heading out the door.

"The school. Hurry."

Damon did not waste time getting in the car; he bolted through the woods and was at the school just shy of three minutes.

He was already in the parking lot with Elena holding Bonnie's head in her lap, and Stefan pacing back and forth. Damon did not care; he used his uncanny speed to bring him to Stefan's side.

"Good you came. Do you know what's happening?" Stefan's voice was out of its usual calm tone. His eyes were filled with worry and he could barely hold it together. That makes two of them.

Damon fixed his eyes on Bonnie completely ignoring his brother's question.

_She lied to me! I asked that stubborn witch why she couldn't wake up and she lied! How could she be so selfish? What was she thinking? I could have helped her, and now she's in some weird freakish witch induced coma thingy and I have no idea how I'm gonna get her the hell out of it!_

Stefan noticed Damon's lack of attention and inner turmoil. He did not have to be a rocket scientist to know Damon was beyond pissed. Damon's eyes turned bloody red; a growl built low in his chest; Stefan could hear Damon's fangs rip through his gums and cut his tongue.

"Damon."

_If I find out who did this I'm gonna rip their heart out and shove it down their throat!_

"Damon." Stefan called a little louder but this time he got Damon's attention. "You okay?"

Shaking his head and clearing his thoughts, Damon nodded and cleared his throat. "This happened before." He said quietly but his vampire brother could easily pick up on the sound.

"How do you know?" Keeping his voice low, he came closer to his dazed brother. Damon continued staring at Bonnie. "Damon, how do you know?"

Still saying nothing, Damon let out a loud sigh. He was giving up. _Katherine is playing hard to get, Elena doesn't even like me, Stefan thinks I'm a heartless killer, and Bonnie is practically dead. _He felt his chest grow tight just staring at Bonnie. He felt like this was his fault somehow. _It's too much._ He let his head drop and he turned his gaze to the grass with his hands shoved in his pockets.

"Damon! Talk to me." Stefan shook his brother's shoulders. "What's wrong with you?" _Not Damon too,_ he thought while staring at his brother.

Elena looked up, finally noticing Damon's presence. "What's going on?" She glanced from Damon to Stefan and back to Damon. "Did you find a way to wake her up?" Her voice brightened at the thought.

"There's something wrong with Damon." Stefan went over to sit by Bonnie and Elena. "He's hardly talking to me."

_Besides not finding Katherine in the tomb, I've never seen Damon this hurt before. Normally he would go around killing people or try to hide what he is feeling. Now, there's nothing. _

The thought of losing his Bonnie and Damon in the same day made Stefan's whole body hurt.

"She was laying on her car." Damon mumbled completely numb.

Stefan lifted his head. "What?" He made sure to sound calm and not to scare Damon off again.

"Yesterday. She was on her car . . . there were dents in it." He shook his head and plopped down on the ground. "She was sleeping, just like today." His voice cracked and his eyes glazed.

_Damon has never been this close to tears before, _Stefan thought.

"She didn't wake up. I shook her. I kept shaking her but she never woke up." He shook his head and cursed under his breath.

"How long did it take?" Elena asked.

"Ten minutes . . . probably longer."

"Well it's been like five minutes. Maybe she will wake up in another five?" Elena naively hoped aloud.

"You told me she was stuck." Stefan mumbled.

"I know but I didn't want to worry Elena." He was telling the truth, but he was mostly concerned with worrying himself rather than Elena.

"It's too late for that." Stefan shot back. Taking deep breaths, he spoke in even tones. "Tell us everything. And don't leave anything out please."

Damon visibly hesitated before answering. "After you, Elena, and Caroline all jumped down my throat yesterday, I started driving up and down Bonnie's street _completely_ failing at apologizing to her. When I finally decided that I would, I passed up her car on the side of the road. There _were_ dent in the door and the windshield was cracked. I didn't lie about that part," he directed Stefan, "anyways, when I came closer to her she looked d-dead." He took a short breath and continued. "The rain and thunder made it hard to hear her heart." Stealing a glance at Bonnie he made a silent prayer that she would be okay. He was still Apostolic, even if he was a vampire who probably did not have a soul. He cared about Bonnie's and hoped that she would not meet her maker this soon. "I hopped on the car and shook her for like ten minutes. She never woke up until I yelled her name one last time and gave her a really hard shake. It's a wonder I didn't dislocate her shoulder." He did not bother to tell them that he broke down and basically confessed actually caring for her.

"That's all?" Elena asked trying her hardest to mask her shock. _He really looks hurt. _

"Yep." He clapped his hands together. "So do you have any ideas or are we just gonna wait for her to, I don't know, die!"

_I guess I spoke to soon._ Elena shook her head, enraged to actually think that Damon cared for anyone but himself.

"I don't know. I just know that if someone is after her, then she has to stay at our house until she wakes up. Other than that, I have nothing." Damon nodded his head and stood up. "Where are you going?"

"Elena and I are going on a little field trip to Sheila's house."

"No, I'm not leaving Bonnie." Elena shook her head defiantly and held onto Bonnie tighter.

"See, you don't have an option in this brooder number two. I need to get to those grimoires so I can find a way of fixing this." Elena stared at him confused. "Ya see, I don't have an invite to that house and with her no longer living, the only way I can be invited in is if a close family friend did . . . so yeah. Put two and two together. Let's go!" He gently placed Bonnie in Stefan's arms. "Take her home." Stefan nodded and raced back to the house. Elena was staring at Bonnie and Stefan's disappearing forms, "Elena, please don't make me ask twice." He turned to her with his icy blue eyes flaming.

"Okay. We can take my car."

"Nope. Not quick enough." He scooped her up and sped to Sheila's house.

Not caring about the close proximity of Elena, he all but dropped her and on the porch and ordered her to invite him in.

Stefan laid her in Damon's bed since his own room was unavailable to anyone right now. He doubt Damon would mind anyway because he obviously cared deeply for her.

Staring at her, he noticed a frown pulling at the corner of her mouth. He sat down next to her and brushed a strand of hair out of her face.

"What's going on with you Bonnie?"


	6. Chapter 6

"_So how can I get out?" Bonnie asked, exasperated and ready to give up. She ran around this seemingly God forsaken place screaming, calling for help, calling for Damon. She made herself tired from all her failed attempts at spells that could wake her up._

"_Someone has to find my grimoire first." Sheila muttered and turned away from her granddaughter. It was only a matter of time before her body lost all of its energy and she would die. She will become a wandering soul just as Sheila did. _

"_The spell is in a grimoire. You have like fifty grimoires." Bonnie complained. Throwing up her hands, she plopped down on the ground. "I'm sorry." _

"_Why?" Sheila still did not face her grieving granddaughter._

"_I was selfish, as usual, and wanted to find you again. I'm sorry I made you sad. I just wanted to see you again." She cried and watched as her tears evaporated right before her eyes. _

"_Don't apologize to me baby," Grams moved to Bonnie and wrapped her arms around her tight, "It's perfectly understandable. And promise me something." Bonnie nodded her head while calming down. "Never call yourself selfish ever again. You're the most selfless, honest, loyal, trustworthy person I've ever met. Just look at what you do for Elena, Stefan, Jeremy, and Damon. You risk you life almost every day to keep them safe. That sounds more like a saint to me." Smiling down at Bonnie, she kissed her forehead and hugged her tighter. "You will be okay baby. Just watch; someone will get you out."_

"_Thanks Grams."_

"Find anything?" Damon was tossing books left and right searching his hardest for the right spell to bring Bonnie back to him.

"Nope, not yet." Elena looked tired. She turned to Damon with a sigh. "I think we should take a break."

"A break?" Damon pinned her against a wall in an instant. "A break is what you get for actually doing something. Bonnie doesn't take a break when it comes to you. She practically gets herself killed just to keep _you_ safe. Has it ever occurred to you, that maybe Bonnie needs someone who won't take a break? That maybe she needs someone who will risk everything to protect her?" Damon's eyes were flaming and his breathing was ragged, even for a vampire.

"Damon, I'm sor-."

"Don't apologize to me. If you really are sorry, then you wouldn't have said something that stupid in the first place."

Elena's eyes watered and heavy tears fell, leaving a trail of wet sorrow down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry Elena." He turned from her and plopped in a chair in the far corner of Sheila's office.

"You're right. I need to be a better friend." She nodded and sat on a table across from Damon. "You really care for her don't you?"

He looked at her through his thick eyelashes and quickly looked back down, studying the royal blue carpet.

"You don't have to respond if you don't want. It just might help if you talk to someone about it. it's not good to hold it all in Damon. You need some type of release before you explode."

_Oh my God. She's turning more into a therapist more each day._

"I don't need to talk to anyone. What I need is to find that spell." He got back up and returned to searching restlessly through the old witch's plethora of spell books.

"You have to stop doing this. All of your pent of feelings are eating away at you. You're better than this." She rubbed his arm being the same caring Elena she has always been.

"Stop it!" He turns and shakes her shoulders. "Stop acting like you have some type of hold on me! I'm not in love with you Elena. Not anymore! Frankly, I'm getting annoyed with your little independent, let's save the world, screwing two brothers at once act! I don't like you like that! I'm in love with Katherine. You and Stefan are happy so, _be happy_! Stop getting involved with in my life just so you can feel like a 'good friend'!" He looked down and let go of her arms. She looked hurt. "To tell you the truth, I think I like Bonnie too."

"Katherine doesn't love you Damon." She whispered prepared to cry again.

"I know." He whined. "I just don't know how to stop loving her. It's been over 130 years since I've met Katherine and it's a little hard to completely forget what my feelings are." He pinched to bridge of his nose in deep thought.

"You said you like Bonnie." He nodded. "Maybe she can make you forget." She mumbled.

His eyes bulged. "Why would I do that?" The thought never occurred to him. He knew that he hated Katherine, but he also knows that he loved her. It is not that easy to erase her from his mind. She was his life.

"Katherine hurt you, she took away all of your life and Stefan's. She ran from you, and denied your love. Why would you want to remember all of that? Why would you want to relive all of that pain she caused you?"

"I love her." He muttered.

"No you don't. Love should not hurt like this." He stared at her with his eyes watering. "You should not hurt like this Damon."

He nodded with tears running down his face.

_Now it's time to make her forget. _

He quickly snatched off her necklace filled with vervain.

He stared at her with his icy blue orbs dilating; hers did the same. "You will not remember our conversation about Katherine or Bonnie. You will remember that we came here looking for a spell to wake Bonnie up. We stopped to take a break and that was all."

"We took a break." She nodded.

"Good." He put her necklace back on her and continued searching for the spell.


	7. Chapter 7

Stefan decided that he would stay with Bonnie until Damon and Elena got home. He did not like the idea of Bonnie being alone, even if she was unconscious.

Staring at her, he noticed her skin looked paler than usual and her breath became labored. Zeroing in on the beat of her heart, he heard a weak palpitated heart beat.

"You can't die on me Bonnie. Not now." A tear escaped the confines of his narrowed eye, landing on the blanket that held Bonnie secure in Damon's King sized bed. He held her hand willing her to wake up, but nothing happened.

Letting out a loud sigh, he wiped the tear away and held Bonnie's hand.

"I'm hear Bonnie." He whispered and kissed her forehead.

Barging in the house, Damon called for Stefan.

"Did you find anything?" Stefan ran down the stairs meeting Elena with a hug.

"Yep. She needs energy." Damon quickly said and was already upstairs in his room before Stefan could say anything else.

Seeing Bonnie, Damon felt his heart sink. She looked paler than death and her breathing was pained and labored. She was dying. Damon had to move quick if he wanted to save her.

"What do you have to do?" Stefan asked when he reached the room with Elena in tow.

"I have to give her some energy somehow and that should wake her up. It was in this book I found at Sheila's." Opening the book, Damon read the procedure one last time before propping Bonnie up and laying her against his chest. It was not a spell, but it required as much focus and energy as any other spell would. Bonnie's back was against Damon's chest. One of his hands was firmly planted in her hair while the other was wrapped around her stomach, keeping her still.

"What are you doing?" Stefan and Elena asked simultaneously.

"I'm gonna go in her dream and hopefully find some answers on how exactly I'm going to transfer my energy to her. Now, shut up." He closed his eyes and focused on Bonnie's presence in her dream state. He let images of her face flood his mind so that he could find her easily through all of the thoughts that roamed through her head.

"_Grams."_

"_Yeah?"_

"_I feel weak." Bonnie mumbled against Sheila's chest._

"_I know baby. It will be over soon." Grams rubbed Bonnie's shoulders and sighed. She knew Bonnie was going to die, but she did not know when._

"_Hello!" Sheila's head snapped up and Bonnie tensed._

"_Hello!" The voice repeated. Bonnie recognized it._

_Damon._

"_Bonnie!" He called once again._

"_Damon." His name burned Bonnie's throat. She was not sure if she was happy to hear his voice or if she was worried he would be stuck here too. "Damon is that you?" Bonnie called out, her voice hoarse._

_Damon appeared right in front of them, successfully finding the right dream. _

"_We have to get out of here." He said and noticed who she was laying on._

"_Damon." Sheila greeted the stunned vampire._

"_Is that really . . ."_

"_Yes, it is me."_

"_I'm sorry for everything." He nearly whispered down casting his eyes._

"_All is forgiven." He was shocked. Had she really forgiven him that quickly?_

"_Damon." Bonnie said, interrupting his wondering thoughts. "Why did you come?" her voice quivered._

"_To get you out of here." He stated the obvious._

"_You won't be able to leave." She was worried about him._

"_Actually, we will both be able to leave if I transfer my energy to you somehow." He raised his eyebrows at Sheila's expression. "What?"_

"_I can't believe you found it!" She cheered. "Thank you." She smiled at him._

"_Don't thank me just yet. I still don't know how I transfer the energy. Your book was pretty confusing about that part." He frowned._

"_All you have to do is share energy." She simply put._

"_That doesn't help me at all!" He threw up his hands._

"_A mere touch would suffice." She shrugged._

"_If that's the case, then she should be awake. I'm holding her right now." _

_That got Bonnie's attention. "What?"_

"_I had to make contact with you to find you in your dream." He clarified with a clearing of his throat. _Awkward,_ he thought._

"_No, you have to make contact in the alternate reality. This reality."_

"_Oh, well that seems easy enough." He walked over to Bonnie and held her hand. Looking around, expecting something to happen, he turned his roaming gaze to Sheila. "How long will this take?"_

"_Depends on how much energy she needs." She looked down at Bonnie and saw how tired she looked. "It might be a while." She sighed and leaned against the invisible force that kept Sheila and Bonnie upright._

"_So . . . if we made more contact, would that speed up the process?" His eyes were hopeful._

"_I don't know." _

"_I guess we'll have to find out." He scooped Bonnie up and held her against his chest, just as he was simultaneously doing in his room._

"_What are you doing?" Bonnie's voice lacked animation._

"_I'm helping you live."_

_He picked her up and turned her so that she was facing him with her legs wrapped around his waist and her head rested between his neck and shoulder. _

"_Don't get too comfortable Damon." Sheila warned with a pointed glare._

_He rolled his eyes. "Hold onto me Bonnie." He whispered against her neck. She obeyed and slung her arms around his neck and buried her face in the side of his neck. "You'll be okay soon enough." He spoke softly, sure not to let Sheila know what he was saying._

"_I'm scared." She whimpered against him. _

_She held on tighter and prayed this would work. He rubbed her hair. _

_His mind was working in overtime. He closed his eyes and placed a gentle kiss on her shoulder. She did not flinch at the gesture but melted into his touch. _

Stefan and Elena stared wide-eyed at Damon and Bonnie laying on each other.

"Do you think it's working?" Elena asked with worry in her eyes.

"I don't know." He shook his head and hugged Elena tight.

Bonnie woke with a startling gasp. Stefan immediately ran to her side with Elena right behind him. They watched in awe as the color returned to her body and the light back to her eyes.

"Oh my God, I can't believe you're okay!" Elena sobbed and hugged Bonnie with Damon still attached.

"I'm okay Elena." Bonnie assured her and held her relieved friend's hand.

"Are you sure?" Stefan asked for Elena.

"Yes, I'm sure." She smiled at him.

She turned to thank Damon but he was still asleep. "Damon." She shook him.

Elena let go of Bonnie and held onto Stefan fearing the worst.

"Damon, wake up." Bonnie shook him again. Prying herself out of his grasp, she grabbed his face in her hands and closed her eyes.

_Damon can you hear me? _She tried sending him a message.

He did not respond. Stefan hopped on the bed on the other side of Damon. "Is he dead?" Elena finally asked.

"No, but he might as well be." He shook his head and touched his brother's shoulder. "He lost a lot of energy."

"I did this to him." Bonnie was shaking with fear. "I was nearly dead and he g-gave me some of his e-energy." She stared at Stefan with teary eyes. "He replaced the energy I lost." She put her face in her hands and tried to calm herself.

"It's not your fault Bonnie. I'm sure he will be fine." He gave her a small smile and squeezed her hand. "He will be fine. He just needs some rest."

"O-Okay." She nodded and stared at Damon's sleeping form. "I'll stay with him, just in case he wakes up." She suggested.

Stefan nodded, clearly understanding that Bonnie reciprocated the feelings Damon had for her.

"Come on Elena, I'll take you home."

"Okay," she gave Bonnie one last hug, "bye Bonnie. Love you."

Bonnie was left alone with Damon at her back and guilt in her heart.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Bonnie kept in the bed at Damon's side with his hand in hers. Tilting her head to the side, she thought she heard him whimper. Not sure if she actually heard anything, she returned her attention to the elegant furniture that occupied Damon's enormous room. She did not expect his room to be this normal. She always thought the windows would be boarded up, a coffin lying in the center of the floor, and pet crow in a cage. She knew it was ludicrous, but she could not help it. He _was_ Damon after all.

She heard the sound again. This time she turned to face him and his eyes were shifting wildly beneath his pale eyelids. He began tossing and turning beneath Bonnie and soon he was screaming.

"NO!" He shook his head trying to wake out of his nightmare.

"Damon!" Bonnie shook his shoulders hoping he would wake up. "Damon, wake up!" He continued thrashing wildly and looking scared. Stefan ran in Damon's room knowing exactly what was happening.

"NO! Stop it!" He shouted and holding his arms above his face to protect himself.

"Stefan, what's wrong with him?" Bonnie's eyes were filled with worry.

Stefan touched his brother's shoulder. "This happens pretty often. Every since Katherine told him she didn't love him, he started having these horrible nightmares." He shook his head and tried to hold Damon still. "Damon." Stefan whispered softly. With that, Damon's eyes flew open and he held onto the person with all his might, fearing she would go away. "It's okay, it's just me and Bonnie." He tried soothing his brother but it did not work. Damon's wide eyes were searching the room for the monster that haunted his dreams. "Damon, look at me." Stefan held Damon's frightened face in his hands. "You're safe now. You're safe." Breathing hard, Damon nodded and shut his eyes again.

Noticing Bonnie's heart beat, he inwardly cursed himself.

_Now she's definitely going to know how pathetic I really am. Great. _He shook his head and threw his arm over his face. "Are you okay?" He mumbled to Bonnie.

"Yeah." She stared at him with wonder in her eyes. _This is a new Damon._"Thank you."

"No problem." Sarcasm coated his words, trying to hide how terrified he really was of losing Bonnie to a dream.

"Are you?"

"Am I what?"

"Okay."

She noticed Stefan leave. She was grateful for the privacy he was giving them.

Damon hesitated and tried to choose his words wisely. "I feel stronger." He spoke each word carefully with his arm still hiding his face from her.

"That's good." She nodded and stared through the window.

He was quiet. She was quiet.

"I have to get home. My dad will be worried sick since I didn't even call him today." She mumbled and started to stand but stopped. "Thanks again. I hope you're okay Damon." She bent down and kissed his arm with tender lips. A flash of memories from Damon's past flooded her mind.

_~"Stefan you deserve so much more than your brother, Damon." His father spoke with Damon still in the room. "He does not hold the potential that you do." Damon stormed out of the house. _

_~"Hello Miss Katherine." Damon bowed and kissed her on the hand._

_~"Hello Miss Katherine." Stefan bowed and kissed her on the hand._

_~Damon stood next to the door listening with tear-filled eyes at the sounds that came from the room Stefan and Katherine were in; his brother was making love to the woman who belonged to him._

"_Wait. Katherine, I have to know if this," motioning back and forth between them, "if _we_ are real. We can get back to the fireworks but I just have to know."_

_Backing away from Damon's half-naked self, Katherine spoke in clear words._

"_I never loved you Damon. It was always Stefan. It's always going to be Stefan." Katherine spoke to Damon with a grin on her face._

_Katherine left the house, leaving a paralyzed Damon standing there alone, with an aching chest. _

Bonnie gasped and fell backwards with a loud thump.

"Are you okay?" Damon was out of his bed and next to Bonnie in an instant. Bonnie shook her head with tears running down her face. "Come on Bonnie." He helped her stand and headed back to the bed.

"No," shaking her head, "I have to go." She left his arms and stared at him with a newfound respect for him.

"Are you sure? I can drive you home if you want." He looked worried.

"No; I'm okay." She gave a small smile but it did not touch her eyes. "Bye Damon."

She sped out of the Salvatore house and to her newly repaired Mustang.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Bonnie headed toward her first class when Elena cut her off.

"Hey, what's up Elena?" Bonnie smiled.

"Nothing much, I'm just tired." Elena shrugged and stared at the concrete.

"Yeah, I totally understand. I didn't get any sleep at all last night." Bonnie nodded in agreement and started walking toward her first class.

"Are you coming?" Elena shook her head with tears in her eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing just wondering why a little witch is messing with my leftovers." Elena smirked.

It did not take Bonnie long to figure out whom it was.

"Katherine."

"That's my name." She looked Bonnie up and down before continuing. "Let's take a walk. I don't want to make a scene in front of all of you stupid humane peers." She sneered and guided Bonnie to the woods.

"This is as far as I go." Bonnie stopped in her tracks, still within running distance of the school.

"Fine." Katherine stared at her burning holes through Bonnie's calm. "I need a favor, and a 'no' just isn't going to cut it."

"It all depends." She knew that if she stalled long enough, Stefan and Elena would be looking for her after their first class.

"Well . . . I have a problem and it needs fixing. Since you are the only witch in town, I figured you would be good for the job."

"You're failing to tell me what you want me to do."

"Feisty. I like it." Katherine smirked and twirled a lock of her hair on one finger. "I need you to locate someone for me. His name is James."

"Why do you want to find him?"

"None of your concern. I'll just give you something that belongs to him and then bada-bing bada-boom you found him." She shrugged nonchalantly.

"If I say no?" Bonnie arched her eyebrow, attempting to give her defiant look.

"I told you, 'no' is not going to cut it. You see, I have a certain doppelganger that wants her boyfriend back. If you want to keep her alive, then you might want to cooperate. Got it?" Elena's look-a-like dared Bonnie to object.

"Yeah."

Looking over Bonnie's head, Katherine smirked. "Ooh, the big boys showed up. Well, gotta go. I'll find you when I'll need you."

Bonnie blinked and Katherine was gone.

"Bonnie." Stefan called.

Bonnie was still trying to figure out what just happened.

"Bonnie." A different voice called. Damon.

"You okay?" Stefan came to stand in front of a terrified Bonnie.

"What's wrong?" Damon was immediately worried.

She took deep breaths and avoided their gaze. She tried her hardest to understand why Katherine wanted her and where she took Elena.

"K-Katherine." She looked at Damon and saw the conflict in his eyes.

"What about Katherine?" Stefan asked for his, otherwise, preoccupied brother.

"She wants me to do a spell to find someone named James." She shook her head trying to find a way to give worse news than she already gave. "I have to do it."

"You don't _have_ to do anything. She doesn't control you Bonnie." Damon snapped out of his temporary trance.

"Yes, I do." Damon and Stefan stared at Bonnie with confused eyes. "She has Elena."

"What! Why?" Stefan exclaimed.

"Leverage . . . an insurance policy I guess." Bonnie shrugged and ran a nervous hand through her hair.

"Do you know who James is?" Damon asked while Stefan cooled off.

"No; she wouldn't tell me. She said it wasn't my concern." Damon's face was unreadable.

"Do you know where she is, or where she might be going?" Stefan was close to Bonnie with wide eyes.

"No," Bonnie huffed out, frustrated, "I didn't get a chance to find out anything. All I know is that she will find me when she 'needed me.'"

"Okay, well is it possible you can do a location spell on her?" Stefan was trying his best to be calm, but he did not whom he was being calm for; he just wanted Elena back.

"I need something that belonged to her in order to get a specific location on her."

"Got it covered. Let's go." Damon exclaimed and headed toward his car.

"I'll meet you guys there." Bonnie said, leaving for her car.

"Why?" Damon's over protectiveness was slowly getting the best of him. "Shouldn't someone go with you?"

"I have to grab my grimoire first." He nodded but the thought of her being by herself did not fully reconcile him. "I will be fine." She gave his forearm a reassuring squeeze and got in her car.

"Come on Damon." Stefan motioned Damon to speed up.

Bonnie was at the Salvatore house twenty minutes later, knocking on the door.

"Hey Bonnie, come on in." Stefan answered and quickly walked into the living room.

"So, I found a spell that would require something less difficult to acquire than a piece of her hair. I will need a simple belonging like a picture, shirt, or brush, something like that."

"I think I have something." Stefan stated before Damon could say anything; he went upstairs to search his room.

"Are you feeling better?" Bonnie asked after a few minutes passed.

"Yeah, thank you." He nodded. "What about you? You left last night really shaken . . ." He looked around the room and bit on his bottom lip nervously. "Was it because of the kiss?" He mumbled the last part, barely meeting her probing gaze.

"Y-Yeah I um saw some things . . . about you actually." Twirling her fingers, she cleared her throat and continued. "I was sad. It wasn't because of the uh kiss, it- um . . . what I saw was sad. I felt everything you felt: when your father didn't believe in you, when both you and Stefan met Katherine, when you heard Stefan and Katherine . . ." Feeling the need to skip over that last part, she continued her ramble with her eyes closed. "When Katherine came back and you asked if the two of you were real." Her eyes watered and voice hoarse. "She told you she didn't love you." Shaking her head, her tears flew off her sharp cheekbones and fell with silent splashes on the wooden floor. "I felt it all. I felt your pain Damon. I'm sorry." She held her chest and opened her eyes. "I'm so sorry. I didn't realize that you were hurting so much." Staring at his surprised face, she kept going because she knew that this was the only time she could talk about Katherine without her life being threatened. "Why didn't you tell anyone?"

He did not respond. He just stood there with shock overtaking his face and his mouth slightly parted.

"Huh?" She began getting angry. "Why didn't you tell anyone that you were hurting like this? Human or not, it's not good for someone to feel so alone, and so hated. Do you know what you're doing to yourself when you do that?" Her voice steadily grew louder and grew more enraged.

_How could he do this to himself? He's so selfish! I can't stand him!_

"How could you let yourself hurt like that?"

"I-I didn't think-" Damon stuttered, stunned. Had she really cared for him longer than he thought she has?

"Of course you didn't think Damon! You never think that someone may actually care for you!"

Stefan walked in on a raging Bonnie. He heard everything and he was proud of her for sticking it to him. _He deserves a nice kick in the butt._ Stefan smiled to himself and walked in as if he heard nothing, but Damon knew better.

"Bonnie." Stefan cleared his throat.

"Did you find anything?" Her voice was hard and her eyes were glued to Damon's.

"Yeah, actually I did." He looked back and forth between Bonnie and Damon. "Are you okay Bonnie?" He kept up his ignorant façade as if he heard nothing of her scolding Damon.

"Yeah. I'm fine." She slowly began to calm herself down, but her feelings revved back up when Damon sped out of the house and sat on the porch.

"I found a picture; it belonged to her when she stayed with us." He handed the picture to the still raging witch and held her steady gaze.

"Thanks." She muttered. "It will only be a minute." He nodded and watched Bonnie close her eyes and concentrate on the picture that lay in her tiny hands. If he blinked, he would have missed the picture disintegrate into ash. His mouth popped open. That was the last he had of Katherine and now it was gone. Before the ash landed on the floor, the picture reassembled itself and landed on the floor with a light thud.

"I know where she is." Bonnie's eyes were open, but she was not present. Her mind and eyes were with Katherine. "She's in the woods five miles south of here. She's sitting on a rock with Elena tied to a tree. She is bleeding."

"Who's bleeding?" Stefan came closer to her while Damon came through the door.

"Elena. Katherine bit her. Elena is alive, but barely." Bonnie's eyes went grey and then she collapsed on the floor.

Stefan was too focused on saving Elena that he did not realize Bonnie was unconscious.

"Bonnie!" Damon picked her up and laid her on the couch. "Bonnie wake up!" _Not again,_ he thought.

She groaned and held her head. "Did I find her?" She asked. Damon rested his head on her forehead and sighed.

"What was that about?" He looked up at her through his eyelashes.

"It happens." She shrugged. Her breathing sped up at the close immediacy of Damon's lips on hers. "I'm okay." She whispered, completely unaware of Stefan's form standing right next to the two of them.

"Are you sure?" His thumb gently rubbed her clavicle.

"Yeah." She breathed.

"You found her Bonnie." Stefan hated to break them up especially when they were getting so close—literally. He just did not want to waste any time in finding Elena. "Let's go."

They arrived in the exact location Bonnie had given them. Damon and Stefan stayed a few yards back. Just as Bonnie said, Katherine was sitting on a rock with a sickening smug look plastered on her face, and her doppelganger was lying against a near tree with two puncture wounds in the side of her neck slowly pulsing blood from her veins.

"I'm starting to think that you, little witch, like to be stupid. Did you _not_ hear the stories of my murderous ways when someone doesn't follow directions? I said that I would find you. How hard is that to understand?" She was in front of Bonnie in an instant. "When I tell you to do something, I expect you to do it." She looked Bonnie up and down and licked her lips. "I guess I'll have to teach you a lesson." She smirked. Her eyes went instantly red; veins shot up from under her eyes and surrounded her demonized orbs. Bonnie saw her fangs slowly make their way past her top lip and pierce her bottom. Before Bonnie could register her movements, Katherine twisted Bonnie's neck and bit her hard. She did not even have time to scream.

When Damon and Stefan heard Bonnie's skin break, they lunged themselves at Katherine. Bonnie fell to the ground and held her neck. It did not hurt that badly, so she focused all her energy on getting to Elena.

Bonnie heard rips and tears, and a laugh. She looked over and saw Stefan breathing hard with the branch of a tree sticking out of his abdomen. Damon was unconscious with a makeshift stake planted deep into his side.

"Well, this wasn't any fun." She pouted and turned to the witch when she heard mumblings in Latin leave Bonnie's mouth.

Bonnie was removing the stakes from Damon and Stefan with her telekinesis, and she healed them enough for them to get back up and finish what they started. Noticing that Bonnie had healed the young vampires, Katherine ripped two more branches off the tree Elena was tied to and beckoned them forward. Damon flung himself at Katherine first and managed to grab one of the branches from her hands and stake her with it through her stomach and out her back. Katherine screamed and grabbed Damon's shoulder for support.

He did not think twice about stabbing her, but he did not know if he could go farther than that.

"Damon!" Stefan called. "Finish it!"

Making the worst mistake, Damon turned to Stefan, "Stef-" He was cut off by a stake that pierced right next to his heart.

"Damon!" Bonnie screeched and ran to him but was knocked back by Katherine.

"Isn't that sweet?" She snickered.

Elena regained consciousness and called for Stefan. Staking Katherine and leaving her temporarily incapacitated, he ran to his girlfriend and untied her.

Meanwhile, Bonnie managed to crawl to Damon. He was coughing up blood as he struggled to pull the branch out of his chest.

"Ahh!" Touching the branch let alone pulling it out was more painful than he thought.

It was getting harder for him to breath and he started losing consciousness.

"Damon, let me help you get this out." She sat next to him and laid his head in her lap.

"Bonnie, get out of here." His words meshed together making it hard for her to understand. "You need to leave!" He tried his hardest to sit up, but Bonnie held him down. "Bonnie." His head fell slack and he was unconscious.

Stefan continued fighting Katherine. He lost too much blood for him to be strong enough to defeat her on his own. "Damon!" Stefan called for help before he was stabbed in his stomach. Katherine threw him carelessly to the side and slowly made her way to Bonnie and Damon.

Elena ran over to Stefan and yanked the branch out of him. He screamed and held onto his stomach in pain. She found a jagged rock, slit her wrist, and made him drink from her.

Bonnie pulled the branch out of Damon's chest and pressed her hand in his wound. "Kala imf pal de toru. Ma-ki la nu caram sa." He quickly regenerated and shoved Bonnie aside when he heard Katherine charge. He had time to grab the branch that was once inside of him and hold it steady in his hand. Katherine threw herself at Damon and landed on the stake.

Damon stood with her body still wrapped around the sharp wooden instrument. She grabbed at his shoulders gasping for breath. Yanking the stake out from her heart, Katherine's ashen body fell silently onto the ground.

He stared.

Bonnie was crying.

Stefan was crying.

Damon just stared.

"Help Damon. He needs you Stefan."

"Damon." His brother called.

Damon ran away.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! Sorry for the late update. Between school, school, and well school, it's been hard for me to actually write…sooooo I hope you enjoy! **

**This one is mainly about Bonnie and how she sorta-kinda likes Damon, her dad is sorta in this chapter.**

**Thank you for all the reviews and favs! Hope you like this!**

Chapter 10

After burning the body and scattering the ashes, Stefan took Bonnie home first.

"Are you sure you don't want help? I could start searching for him right now if you want." Bonnie's nerves were irrefutably jumpy and she needed to find Damon: mainly because her Grams said that he would stare to kill again, and partly because she was worried. A reckless, sad, torn Damon was not the best Damon for anyone to be around.

"Don't worry about it right now; just get some sleep and we can talk tomorrow okay?" Stefan gave her his "do as I say, I'm your elder" look and she complied.

"Just get some rest and I'll see you tomorrow." Giving her a tight hug and a light peck on the cheek, he said his goodbyes and he left to go to Elena's house and nurse her back to health.

Bonnie trudged up the stairs with her body sore and bruised.

She went to the bathroom and took a hot shower: scrubbing away all the grime, blood, and death from her body, she shut off the water and wrapped a towel around her.

She wiped the condensation off the mirror and looked at herself. She actually looked at herself. It was like seeing a totally different person. She looked so mature and experienced. Battling vampires, witches, and werewolves had changed Bonnie completely. She knew not to trust everyone she met; she knew that a werewolf gave an aura of rage and anger; she knew that a vampire was a few degrees colder than she was, so that when she was near them, she knew to get help or take them down. She also knew not to fear death. Fearing death will only get her killed. All of this she learned within the first six months of meeting Damon and Stefan Salvatore.

Her face was creased with an everlasting worry and baring down thought that the people she loved will always be in danger. She could not escape it; she could not simply toss it to the side and pick up where she left off whenever she felt like it. She had to carry that burden, that guilt, and that knowledge of what actually lurks in the dark. There was no redemption for what she has done. There is no redemption for what she has become. She only prays that God will hear her when she asks him to keep all of the ones she loves out of harm's way, which includes Damon Salvatore.

She dried off, brushed her hair and teeth, and went to bed.

_Thank God it's a Thursday and I don't have school tomorrow!_ Was her last thought before she drifted off to sleep.

She woke up to a screaming cell phone. It was her dad, who should have been at home right now.

"Dad? It thought you were down stairs?" She managed to say in between yawns.

"Yeah, I was before I left . . . I will be on business for a while." She heard him hesitate through the phone. When he says that, he is normally gone for a long time.

"Where?" All of her defenses were up and she was ready for the worst.

"Australia."

"How long?" She jumped out of bed already and was headed downstairs to make some coffee.

"About five months; four if I'm lucky." He sighed and she said nothing. "Bonnie?" He checked his phone to see if she was still on the line. She was so quiet.

"I'm here." She was crying silent tears.

_Man, my "defenses" suck._

"I'm sorry." He did not sound like he was.

"I know." She hung up.

She did not want to hear the same stupid, drawn out, useless speech about their relationship again. It was always the same thing: "You know how much I love you right? You just have to understand that I'm doing this _because_ I love you. I know it may seem that I am never around, but all of that will change when I get this promotion. Then I won't have to leave you like I do now. We can be together as long as you want. I can make my own schedule, plan when I want to go ever seas, and spend more time with you. If you think about it, we have a pretty decent relationship right now. I mean, we can keep in touch wherever I go in the world. I can send you letters (which he never does), I could text (which he never does), and call you (which he never does).The distance will not break us Bon Bon."

He left a check for a hundred thousand dollars with a note that read, "I hope this will last while I'm gone. If not just call and I will give more. Love you. Dad."

_Typical. Just give me money and expect me to be okay._

Shaking her head, she wiped her tears away and decided to go out. She did not know where she was going or whom she was going with, but she did know that it was not going to be in Mystic Falls. She deserved it, especially after the week she has had.

_Stefan _did_ say that I should rest; he really didn't tell me what time he was going to see me today . . . so I'll just try to get out before he calls._

Just as she was heading out the door, Stefan called.

"Hey what's up?" Bonnie answered and hopped in the car.

"Well . . . everything." He chuckled darkly and continued. "I was going to ask you about last night." She stopped in the process of putting the key in the ignition.

"What about it?"

"When Damon killed Katherine, you started crying. Why?"

Now she was the one brooding. Sighing she got out of the car and went back into the house. She knew it, the whole world knew it; she was not going anywhere today.

_Who am I kidding?_

"It's complicated." She plopped on the couch and started eating pretzels from the convenient gargantuan bowl of trail mix on the coffee table.

"I can do complicated." He stated after a while.

She laughed and kicked off her shoes.

"Yesterday when I was basically in a coma, I was talking to my Grams. She came to me in my dreams once before on Wednesday. Well, the first time we talked, she told me that you were going to kill Katherine." Stefan said yeah and let her continue. "Then she went on to tell me that Damon would need my help."

"Wait a minute. What?" Stefan was not one for interruptions but he could not believe what he was hearing.

"That's what I said. Well anyways, in a nut shell, she told me to help Damon after you kill Katherine."

He sat silent for a while before saying anything else. "What about the second time?"

"Well, that one was even more complicated because, as you already know, Damon found me in my dream. But um, how we got out was . . . interesting to say the least."

"What do you mean 'interesting'?"

"Uh, Grams said he had to share his energy with me to get out. Since I was practically on the verge of death, I needed more energy than he was prepared to give. To get the energy, Grams said that contact would do the trick." She bit her lip and shifted in her seat. She could not believe she was gushing about this to Stefan of all people! "We made contact and he um . . . he uh k-" she huffed out a loud breath. Stefan could sense her nervousness across the phone. "He kissed my shoulder and that's how we got back."

Stefan's mouth was wide open.

"I didn't mind it. It actually felt nice." She smiled and blushed.

_Oh his lips were so soft and he was so gentle! He was like the man of my dreams _

She figured she should continue since Stefan was silent. "When he woke up, I thanked him and I kinda- sorta- almost, well I kinda did kiss his a-arm." She started laughing. She could not stop; Stefan was on the other end holding his chest in pure astonishment. He was literally lost for words.

_How could I possibly let that happen? I was supposed to steer people clear of Damon! How could they mutually share and like the kisses of . . . random body parts while being under my nose? It's official: I fail at life. Of course, I want Damon happy, and I obviously want Bonnie to be happy too, but having to actually listen to their "relationship", I don't think I can handle it. Fine, I _know _that I can't handle it! I mean, how am I supposed to get used to Damon being all nice and lubby-dubby with Bonnie without thinking the worst about him? I don't want to be the person who goes around breaking up relationships but I honestly don't know if they are right for each other. Well I guess from the sounds of it, they were happy before Katherine happened so I guess I'll give them a chance._

"Stefan?" That was the third time she called his name. "Stefan, you still there?"

"Uh, yeah, I'm here." He cleared his throat. "So how does all of this explain why you were crying? You were crushed over someone you didn't even know. I just wanted to know why it happened and if you were okay."

"Well, when I kissed his arm, I got all of these visions about him in the past when your father was still alive and when the two of you both wanted Katherine."

Stefan nodded, clearly understanding the situation.

"All of his emotions were forced on me at once. I mean, I cried then too, but when he killed her, it felt like a hurricane of sadness and hurt rushing over him. Since we sort of connected on Thursday I felt his pain. I felt everything Stefan. It was like losing my Grams but fifty times over. It was the absolute worst thing I have ever felt before." She was whispering now and she could feel the tears sting her eyes.

"Oh." Was all he could say. _So it was real for Damon too?_

"You still there? You didn't zone out on me again did you?" She tried joking but even she could not crack a smile.

"Yeah, I'm still here. Well, thanks. I just wanted to know. Oh and sorry for waking you up so early on the weekend. I know you probably need some more sleep after yesterday."

"Oh it was cool, I was up already anyways." She shrugged.

"Well I guess I'll see you later then."

"Yep."

"Okay."

"Bye Stefan."

"Bye Bonnie."


	11. Chapter 11

**Just a short drabble about Stefan and Elena basically showing that they moved on from the absence of Katherine and Damon.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 11

"How are you?" Stefan had been at Elena's house for three weeks off-and-on without Jenna knowing. He wanted to spend all the time with her that they lost while worrying about Katherine, which was a lot.

"I'm fine." She sat up in the bed with a cheesy grin on her face. "What about you? Did you find another excuse for me to come over tonight?"

He laughed and threw himself on top of her. "Not yet; I want it to be creative. What about, 'I have a sickness only Elena can cure'." She giggled and blushed. "Or, 'I want your niece'." She could not hold her laughter. If she was not lying down, she would have doubled over with hilarity. "I'm not sure what's so funny." He gave her his serious brooding look and got off the bed.

She gathered her wits and immediately went over to apologize. "Look, Stefan, I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings . . ."

He was the one to start laughing now and threw her on the bed with his vampire speed. "Don't do that!" She yelled at him and slapped his shoulder. She was still smiling which let him know she was only kidding around

He started kissing her in every place she had exposed: her lips, her nose, her cheeks, her eyes, her ears, her shoulders, her fingers, her everything. She giggled like a little schoolgirl and thrashed around on the bed wildly while he kissed and tickled her to death.


	12. Chapter 12

**Bonnie's everlasting depression…she lost Damon and she's devastated. I really couldn't find the right words to describe a depression without getting all technical on ya so I decided to keep it short, sweet, and to the point. And when I say short…it's short lol so I hope you like it!**

Chapter 12

Bonnie was depressed. She did not smile anymore. She did not laugh. She did not go out with friends. She avoided Elena until Elena stopped trying. She avoided Caroline. She hardly ever showed up to class. She hardly ate. She was always tired. She was always sick. She was always alone. She was empty.

Suicide was very high on her list of things to do.

A piece of her was missing and she did not know how to get it back. Her heart was her only reminder that she was still alive. Her life was not the same. Her mind did not process any other thought but _him_. Her body only ached at the thought of _him._ If she were not so numb, she would be angry with him for making her this way.

If it were not for him, she would not feel the way she did.

Each time she was thirsty or hungry, she craved red food. She only wanted tomatoes, red pasta, strawberries, cherries, pomegranates; anything red satisfied the urge. When she did not get her daily dose of red, she was not like herself. She became evil.

She hated the outdoors; she hated people. She did not want to talk to anyone; she was not sure if she could even speak anymore. Her mannerisms became animalistic. Her hair slowly became tangled and her house was well unkempt.

Every day was "Lazy Sunday".

Every day was "Be the Biggest Female Dog Day".

Every day was "Damon".


	13. Chapter 13

Soooo this one is basically setting up Stefan and Bonnie's friendship. It may come off flirty I just can't help it! I absolutely love Bamon, but I also love Stefonnie sooo…it's gonna get a little bit more flirtier I guess but not past the point of platonic love for one another. Have no fear Bamon lovers! I'm not going to give them a relationship or anything, I just want them to get close to prepare them for what's to come next…DUN DUN DUUUNNNN!

Hope you enjoy! And thank you for all the reviews and alerts!

Chapter 13

**Two Months Later**

There was a loud banging noise that rang in her ears.

"Bonnie!" A voice pounded in her head.

"Ugh!" She held her pillow over her ears.

"Bonnie!" _Bang. Bang .Bang. _"Open the door Bonnie!" The angry voice ordered.

She jumped off her bed and ran to the source of all her immediate misery.

"WHAT!" She yanked open the door to face a shocked Stefan.

He did not say anything. He just stared at the bewildering sight standing before him.

"Bonnie?" He did not know who this person was.

Her face was ashen. Her eyes were dull with the memories of a past life. Her hair was dusty and dead, tangled and disheveled. Her usual confident stance was replaced with a keeled over, shaken, distressed, tragedy taken form.

"Bonnie?" He said once more.

"What?" She croaked out.

"Can I come in?" He whispered.

She stared at him for a while before making way for him to enter her house.

He did not know what happened or how it happened. The house was a mess. He could barely see the floor.

"What happened in here?" He looked over and saw her sitting in a corner by the door. "Bonnie," he walked over to her and sat down next to her, "talk to me."

She turned to him with tears swelling her eyes. "I don't know what's happening to me." She shrugged and started to shake. "I don't kn-know what's h-happening S-Stefan." She sobbed and held her chest.

"Shh, shh." He grabbed her and held her to his chest. "It will be alright." He rubbed her shoulders and kissed her hair. "Shh, shh, I'm here." She cried harder and held onto him.

"D-Don't leave me t-too." She hiccupped and looked up at him with red puffy eyes. "Please don't leave me."

"I won't." He pressed his lips to her forehead and closed his eyes.

_Damon, what did you do?_

Bonnie eventually cried herself to sleep against Stefan's comforting form.

He picked her up and carried her to her room.

"Goodnight Bonnie." He whispered and tucked her in.

Bonnie's eyes flew open when she felt Stefan's body leave hers. "Stefan!" She screamed and clawed at the air trying to get him back. "Stefan!" She called and this time was greeted with his chilled embrace. "I- I'm sorry." She sobbed and held onto him.

"Shh, Bonnie I'm here. I'm here Bonnie." He shifted so that she was curled up against his chest and he was lying on his back.

"It h-hurts."

"I know, I know. It will be okay." He tightened his grip on her and closed his eyes praying a silent prayer.

_Please let her get through this. Please._

"I'm here Bonnie." He rubbed her hair. "I'm here."

"Please don't go." She cried and forced herself into him as much as she possibly could.

Bonnie woke to a sleeping Stefan holding her tight.

She stared at him and smiled for the first time in months. "Thank you." She whispered and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. She loosened his hold on her and went to brush her teeth. She decided that since someone was actually in her house, she would shower, shave, wax, and anything else she needed to do to look like a human.

After two hours of remaking herself, she came out of the bathroom with glowing clean skin and luscious hair.

Stefan was not there.

_Maybe he had to get back to Elena._

She tried to dismiss the sinking feeling in her gut that yet another person grew tired of her and gave up. It did not work. She started to panic and started fidgeting with her wet hair. _Okay Bonnie, calm down. Since when did you become so needy? _

Pounding her way down the stairs, she noticed that the loose junk that once cluttered the staircase was now gone. She slowed down and decided to backtrack immediately becoming afraid.

_Wait a minute. If someone broke in, they wouldn't just _decide_ to clean my house._

Still hesitant, she slowly made her way down the stairs and found herself in a clean living room.

"What . . . in the world." She had not seen the carpet so clean in her life. She bent down and grazed her fingers over it. She literally crawled across the supple carpet and glided her fingers over the shining coffee table, across the marble floor leading to the fireplace, across the crystal vase her mother purchased before she abandoned Bonnie, across the checkered patterned stained glass bowl that occupied a tiny table in the corner by the entrance to the kitchen.

She finally spread herself out on the carpet and thrashed about with a childish laughter forcing its way through her mouth. She could not stop the spasms of joy that shook her.

It had been months.

She stopped when she noticed feet in the kitchen.

She rolled on her back and looked up to see an amused Stefan staring down at her.

"I'm assuming that you like it." He laughed and was tackled to the ground by a giddy Bonnie.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" If he were not a vampire, she would have choked him to death.

"Whoa!" He laughed and hugged her back. "You're welcome." He stood both of them up and dramatically dusted himself off.

"Jeez, you make a _great_ defensive end." She playfully slapped his shoulder and hugged him again.

"Sorry!" She covered her mouth and hugged herself then she ran her restless hands through her hair. She did not know what to do with herself. "I just – I don't – what, how did you do this? It had to have taken you forever to do." Her heart was beating out of her chest and she was out of breath.

"Maybe you should sit down." He guided her to her, now, clean couch and patted her leg. "Deep breaths." He inhaled and exhaled and motioned for her to join in.

"Oh stop it." She slapped his chest and wiped away her tears. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

She could not stop the tears from flowing. She smiled and cried, cried and smiled. _How did I get a friend like him?_

"Why are you crying?" He wiped one of her tears away and rubbed her shoulder.

"It's just – I, wha – it's been so long." She finally huffed out and leaned her head against the back of the couch.

"Since what?"

"Since I've been home." She smiled and giggled. "This is the best gift thingy I have ever gotten!" She squealed and turned to Stefan, "I know you're probably getting tired of me saying this but, thank you _again_." She smiled and covered her face like a little girl. "I'm just so excited! First, I finally stop acting like a cave woman, then you basically become the best friend I never had . . . well besides Elena of course." He laughed and she continued her rant. "Then, you give my house back to me, I'm smiling, I haven't heard myself laugh in _months, _I look and smell like a human, and now all I'm missing is Damon!" She let out a loud sigh and threw herself back onto the couch. "Where is he Stefan?"

It took a while before he could answer her because he actually did not know where his brother was. "I wish I knew." He heard her heart stutter and she sat up grimacing.

"Well that puts a damper on my day." She bit her bottom lip in deep concentration, "Well maybe I could do a location spell on him or send him a message or locate him _and_ send a message."

"I don't know about that. I mean, you haven't really been practicing spells since he uh, disappeared." Shaking his head, "You could get hurt."

"Well," she whispered sadly, "what if I practice for a couple days," noticing the disapproving look on Stefan's face she changed her plea, "okay, a week . . . or two. I could at least do _something_ to find him." She tried to hold back her tears, but it wasn't working. _Ugh! This just reminds me why I hate crying. _"I can't go any longer without him." She whispered. Averting her gaze as much as she could from Stefan's shocked one, she continued. She needed to tell someone. "Since Damon left, I feel like I'm nothing without him. It hurts when I think about him and I don't want to feel this way but - but I can't stop." Nervousness took over and she stumbled over all her words. "I want it to stop, at least I think so . . . I think I might care for him a little more than I should but," running a nervous hand through her hair, "I uh, don - I hope, ugh! I don't know what I'm saying!" She threw her hands up and rubbed her eyes. "I want him back. Katherine stole everything from him and you, but you seem alright, I just don't want him to feel so alone. I want him to know that he has people that care, people that aren't mean like Katherine." She spat the dead vampire's name.

Stefan sat next to her grinning.

"You're not saying anything." She uncovered her eyes to find a grin plastered on his face. "What?"

Shaking his head and getting up from the couch her chuckled, "I didn't want to say anything, but since the last time we talked, I figured you felt something for Damon, but wow. I didn't know it was like this." He went to the kitchen and came back with two cups of coffee that he started brewing before Bonnie came downstairs. "This is just . . . wow. I don't know what to say." His light chuckle turned into a full blown laugh by the time he sat down next to her.

"Hey! This isn't funny; it's legit!" She pouted and folded her arms refusing to accept coffee from the smug vampire sitting next to her.

"It's legit? Oh this is better than I thought!" He keeled over and laughed harder than he had in months.

"Stop!" She slapped his arm with the steaming coffee still in his grasp.

"Hey!" He quickly sat the mugs on the table trying to wipe the hot remains of coffee off his plaid shirt. "That burned." He complained with a smile crippling what seriousness he had.

"You'll heal." She playfully snorted and took a sip of her coffee. "Good coffee." She said. "Too bad yours is all over you." She laughed so hard she had to sit her coffee down.

"Haha, very funny." He smirked.

"Wanna watch TV?" She asked and with the remote already in hand.

"Sure. But please, no Gossip Girl." He groaned. "Elena kills me with the whole drama between Blair and Chuck. Then Nate with this Rena girl, and then Humphrey has a massive crush on Blair . . . it's too much to handle." Shaking his head he kicked off his shoes.

"Wow." Was all she said as they settled in to watch a marathon of _That's 70's Show_.


	14. Chapter 14

This chapter is kinda interesting because I was just writing and then the next thing I know I'm giving in to my Stefoonie fetish! Well not really, I sorta did and I sorta didn't… well you'll find out soon enough. There will be some drama in this chapter and a HUGE twist so be prepared. And just so you know, I'm thinking of bringing Damon back either next chapter or the one after that so keep your fingers crossed! Hopefully I can give him a good entrance back into the story!

Thanks!

Chapter 14

"Hey Bonnie!" Stefan called from the parking lot at The Grill. He jogged over to meet her.

"Hey, how are you?" She smiled and hugged him.

"I'm good." He lied. "Well . . . I'll be better when I know that you haven't tried those spells yet." He arched a thick eyebrow at her. The both of them walked through The Grill's doors and sat down at a far booth in the back so no one could over hear their supernatural conversation.

"Of course I haven't tried any spells yet." She shrugged and busied herself with ordering her food when the waitress came to take their order.

"And what will you have sir?" The all too eager waitress perked up a bit and stuck out her chest at Stefan. Bonnie stifled a giggle. "We have a wide range of specials to choose from . . . all you have to do is ask." The desperate girl smiled a seductive smile and licked her lips.

"I'll have a Coke and lots of fries." He stared at her with a smoldering look. "Did you get that?" She nodded eagerly. "Did you get that last part?" She nodded again and added on her own double meaning of the "lots of fries" part. "Are you sure?" She smiled at him assuming he meant he wanted a large order of her served up on a platter. "Okay. Thank you." He gave her his charming, drop dead gorgeous, signature Stefan smile.

"I'll be right back with your order." She gave him a once over and walked away with wobbly legs.

Stefan burst into laughter and so did a shocked Bonnie.

Holding her sides she managed to get out, "Why do you feel the need to do that?"

"It's fun." He simply put and that erupted them both into another fit of laughter.

They sat waiting for their order while continuously making fun of the clearly deranged waitress; when she returned with their order, Stefan was snuggled up to Bonnie and whispering in her ear. She giggled and he brushed his fingers over her collar bone causing her to blush. The waitress all but tossed their order on the table and stormed off.

He was actually whispering to her exactly what he was going to do to her and when. "I'm going to rub your collar bone and you are going to shiver as if you like it. She is going to flip." Bonnie giggled and blushed at the sudden contact of his delicate fingers on her skin. "Wait for it . . . wait for it." With that, the waitress threw their orders down and hurried away.

He started to laugh again with his head resting on her shoulder.

"You are terrible!" She slapped his arm and pushed him off her, still laughing uncontrollably.

"Sorry, I just couldn't resist . . ." They started laughing again like little kids.

"Thank you." Bonnie said as he walked her to her front porch. "I had a really good time." She gave him a wistful smile.

"Me too." He nodded and looked down, suddenly nervous.

"What?"

"Nothing." He shook his head desperately trying to find his way out of this one.

"Spill." When he didn't comply, she arched a commanding eyebrow.

Letting out a tired sigh, he finally "spilled".

"Can I come in? It's sort of a long story." He smiled sheepishly when she agreed.

"So what is it?" They both sat on her bed, opposite one another.

"Well . . . I uh, I want to talk to you about Elena." He paused and took a shaky breath.

"What about her? Is she hurt?" She immediately began to panic and she jumped off the bed.

"No, no," He grabbed her hand and eased her back down to the bed, "She's fine Bonnie."

"Are you sure?" She gave him a weary sideways glance.

"I'm very sure." He gave her a reassuring smile, but it was quickly replaced with a tight grimace. "She's too fine actually." He rubbed his jaw roughly and bit on his bottom lip.

"What do you mean?" She noticed his eyes water and her heart immediately went out to him. "Tell me what happened." She rubbed his already hunched over shoulders. "Talk to me." She whispered and inched closer to him.

Shaking his head, he tried standing up but was restricted by an invisible force field. He chuckled darkly. "I see you're getting stronger." He mumbled.

"Stop evading." She snapped.

He turned to her with sad eyes.

"What is going on with you Stefan?" She stressed every word, intent on getting a straight forward answer this time.

He obviously was hesitant, so she tried to warm him up to it. She scooted herself right next to his depressed form and wrapped her arm around his broad shoulders.

"She cheated on me." She could barely hear him.

"What did you say?" She asked.

"She cheated on me." He said a little louder this time with each word burning on the way out.

"Elena?" She screeched. He nodded. "Our Elena?" He nodded again, slowly becoming crippled by his pain. He nodded again, this time with a tiny whine. A single tear escaped the confines of his tightly fused eyelids.

"I can't believe she would do this to me." He choked out.

"Oh, Stefan," she cooed and wrapped him in a tight hug, "it will be okay. I promise." She knew the feeling of loss all too well to abandon him now, especially after all he had done for her. Helping her get over Damon's disappearance was not easy. Now Elena.

_What's next? _Bonnie thought.

He pulled away from her. He looked so broken. His lips were trembling uncontrollably, his eyes were darkened with the sadness and rage that coursed through him, his voice was barely audible. He was a spitting image of Bonnie when Damon left, but magnified by ten. "The worst part about all this is that it was with Tyler." He shook with spasms of grief and he doubled over bracing himself on his knees. "I trusted him! He was my friend and he turns around and does something like that!" He jolted up and kicked a giant hole in her bedroom wall causing the entire third story of her house to shake. "They both betrayed me. And Elena," shaking his head in disgust, "I gave her everything I had. I gave her my life. I would do anything for her." Pacing back and forth her average sized room he continued to vent. "I would die for her and she does _this_! She's just like Katherine." He spat.

"Whoa." Bonnie stood before him with her hands on his shoulders, "I think you should slow down and just breathe." He obeyed and took a deep shaky breath. "Now, are you sure?" She asked quietly trying not to make him angry again.

"Yes I'm sure! I saw them with my own eyes!" He raged scaring Bonnie. Noticing Bonnie's wide eyes, he rubbed her shoulder, "I'm sorry, I just can't handle this right now." He rubbed his eyes. "I have to go." He started towards the fastest exit: the window.

"Wait!" She pulled at his arm. "Stay here."

"Bonnie, I'm sorry that I brought it up to you. I'm honestly sorry that I got you involved, but please let me go." He pleaded with a single tear marring his beautiful face.

"See, I have a problem with that." She muttered and held his pained gazed with her intense one. "You were there for me when I needed a friend and now, I'm going to be here for you." She framed his contorted face in her hands and willed him to listen. "I'm not going to leave you Stefan. Not now, not ever." She whispered and kissed his cheek.

"B-Bonnie." He sobbed and held onto her. "How could she do this to me?" He cried into the crook of her neck.

"It will be alright babe." She messaged the nape of his neck and chanted a spell to ease his pain. "You will be alright Stefan." She assured him again and took his large hands in hers. "Just come over here." She guided him to her bed and sat him down. He was numb and sniffling. He did not want to break contact with her, but she wanted to take off his shoes. After sliding off his shoes, she was right next to him again."Lay down." She whispered. She lay on her back with his head against her bosom, "You won't have to go through this alone."

She rubbed his back in wide circles and kissed his hair. "It will be alright. It will be alright." She whispered against his shaking form. "We will get through this." He nodded his head slightly and hugged her tighter. "I promise." If she failed at everything else, she vowed to herself that she will not fail in finding Stefan the happiness he deserves.

She decided that she will deal with Elena later. Right now, Stefan was her main concern.

"Thank you." He whispered.


	15. Chapter 15

**I know this comes off all lovey-dovey between them but there is a reason behind it! DON'T PANICK DAMON WILL BE BACK SOON! Oh… and the "love you" (when you read you will know what I'm talking about) it's platonic love not "I wanna bang you in the night" type of love lol I'm just sayin…it's PLATONIC for everyone who will most likely freak when they read it. **

**Hope you enjoy! Please review I really want to know how I'm doing so far. Thank you!**

Stefan woke first that next morning still in Bonnie's arms.

_It's funny how that works. _He thought darkly. _Just a few weeks ago it was Bonnie who was hurt. I guess fate just had to get around to everyone this time._

He did not open his eyes because he wanted to feel loved for a little while longer before he had to leave.

_This can't be it for us. There has to be someone out there for Bonnie and I. This can't be it._

Relishing in the feel of her close comforting proximity, he felt safe from the likes of Elena and Katherine. He felt the waves of compassion and empathy rolling off his friend even in the depths of sleep. He smiled and tightened his hold around her small frame. He knew that Bonnie would be in his life forever. She always had the ability to make him smile even in the worst of situations.

Knowing that if he stayed any longer he would want to stay in bed with Bonnie holding him and telling him that it would be alright; he wanted to stay in her comforting embrace. He needed her.

He heaved a sigh and slowly sat up while rubbing the sleep and dried tears from his eyes. Looking down at Bonnie made him realize that he might find his special someone. Experiencing her was experiencing humanity at its best.

"Bonnie Bennet, you are the best friend I never had." He whispered and kissed her on her forehead. She stirred slightly and her fingers grazed his arm. "Sleep." He rubbed her arm.

He made sure that he left a note:

_ Bonnie,_

_Thank you for everything. I really appreciate you being there for me when I needed you most. I'm going to be at the boardinghouse if you need to find me. I'm going to think for a while about . . . well everything. I'm really hoping that you don't worry about me. Even though you always do the opposite of what I say, I figure I would try anyway. Thank you again. I really needed it._

_p.s. sorry about your wall . . . I'll get that fixed as soon as I can before your dad gets back._

_ Love you,_

_ Stefan_

He smiled down at her and the breeze took him out of the open window.


	16. Chapter 16

**More drama between Elena and Stefan and more bonding and trust being built between Bonnie and Stefan. Next chapter will have Damon! Yyyeeeeaaahhhhhh! Only thing is… it won't be happy and welcoming him back…it's a little sad. Well at least I thought so when I was writing it. wellll I hope you like this chapter! **

**Please review and let me know how I'm doing. Thank ya!**

"Hey. I'm glad you came." He gave her a sad smile.

"Hey Stefan." She hugged him for a little longer than the usual. He needed it. "I got your note." She pursed her lips and nodded, "You're right. I do do the opposite of everything you tell me." He chuckled and led her inside the house. "I'm worried. Worried sick actually and the only way I can actually calm down is if I see that you are alright. Well . . . you look terrible which means that I am worried all the more." She started pacing his large living room and but stopped dead in her tracks when she noticed who was sitting on the sofa.

"Bonnie –"

"What is she doing here?" Bonnie raged pointing at her cheating ex- best friend.

"Come here for a second." He beckoned for Bonnie to join him in the kitchen. She nodded and followed him. "That's why I invited you over." He managed to say in between his deep breaths and pacing. "She called me this morning crying and basically begging me to take her back." He tried calming himself down but he did not succeed. He heard Bonnie speaking a different language, and that is when felt a rush of calm fall over him. "Thank you." He was grateful. He finally had the oxygen to continue. "I called you because I don't know what to do. I mean, I love her and I think I always will, but I'm confused and I don't know if I can trust her after what she did to me. I don't know if I ever want a relationship with her anymore." He shook his head and dropped his face in his hands. "I don't know what to do." He looked up at her with earnest eyes, "Tell me what to do Bonnie. I can't trust my own instincts anymore because I still love her and I won't be able to think straight."

Bonnie walked over to him and rubbed his back. "I'm sorry, but I can't tell you what to do. It's not my place." She whispered.

"Isn't there something you can do to make me not feel the way I feel? I just need something Bonnie, anything." He begged her with her hands lost in his. "I just need something." He leaned his head against their clasped hands. "I just need something." He mumbled again.

She rested her head against his and sighed. "Well, maybe I can see if she is telling the truth or not . . . you know, that way you will know if she really wants to be with you."

"But you're not strong enough. You haven't practiced enough for that." He immediately started worrying about Bonnie.

"You said so yourself that I was getting stronger." She smirked and rubbed and then kissed his hair. "Come on, let's get this over with." She held his hand and walked to meet with the one who betrayed them both.

"I'm not completely comfortable with this." Elena instantly became nervous.

"Well if you have nothing to hide, then you'll do it." Bonnie snapped at her.

"Fine." She huffed out and closed her eyes.

Bonnie placed one hand on Elena's heart and one over her forehead. Bonnie closed her eyes.

"Do you love me Elena?" Stefan said barely above a whisper.

"Yes."

Bonnie searched through Elena's thoughts to see if there was any dishonesty in her answer. When Bonnie found nothing, she nodded her head, letting Stefan know that it was the truth.

"Okay." He let out a relieved breath. "Why did you sleep with Tyler?" His voice cracked in more than one place.

Before Elena could answer, Bonnie was attacked by currents of her ex-friend's vivid memories. Tyler was naked laying on top of a thrashing Elena who was moaning and begging for more. Then, Elena told Tyler that she wanted to be with him and not Stefan.

"It meant nothing." She kept her voice low.

Bonnie shook her head vigorously.

"Did you plan to sleep with him?" He asked inching closer to her.

_Yes._

"No." She lied again.

"Are you in love with me?"

"You already asked that." She mumbled confused.

"It's a different question." He bit on his bottom lip nervously. "Just answer the question."

_No._

"Yes." Again.

Bonnie shook her head and Stefan felt a tug in his chest.

"Did you even care if it would hurt me?"

_Don't you dare lie to him. _Bonnie sent Elena a message.

It took minutes before she answered.

"No." She choked out.

He shut his eyes closed and asked the last question he had to know the answer to.

"Do you," he began and took a sharp intake of breath, "do you love him Elena?" He almost started crying before she could answer. A voice was yelling in his head that she was in love with Tyler but he wanted to make sure. Just in case. "Do you love him Elena?" He asked louder this time.

Bonnie knew the answer before Elena could speak it.

"Yes." Tears ran down her face and Bonnie let her go.

"Leave."

"What?" Elena could not believe what she was hearing. "I thought we were friends Bonnie!" She stood enraged.

"We were before you betrayed me!" The fireplace shot out flames that licked at the picture frames that lined the wall, charring everything in its path.

"Betray you?" Elena backed away from Bonnie, steadily growing afraid. "It was Stefan who I hurt, not you." Stefan sped to his room.

_She really doesn't care._

"Yes you did." Bonnie inched closer to her with menacing eyes. "Stefan was and still is my friend and when you hurt one of my _friends_ you hurt me. Trust me, I know that you didn't hurt me directly, but I know for a fact that if you can hurt Stefan as easily as you did, then you can do the same to me just as quick." A fire lit Bonnie's mossy green eyes. "I'm letting you go before you can do it to me too."

"But Bonnie, you're like a sister to me! You can't just do that." Elena cried.

"I just did." She stepped back and used her powers to fling open the door. "Now leave." Bonnie growled.


	17. Chapter 17

**This is a deathly short chapter! I'm really sorry about that but I wanted to… idk I wanted to make it Damony and depressing. I'm hoping my thought process behind this worked… Have no fear, there will be more Damon in immediate chapters to come. And when I say immediate, I mean IMMEDIATE. *hint hint***

**Review and tell me how I did! Thank ya!**

His pallid body lay in the dead grass. Here, he had time to think. Actually think. There was no Stefan or Elena to make him come to his senses or make him feel better. It was just him.

He lost too much energy and blood to find his way back now.

_This is it._

He lost Katherine. She was the love of his life and now her ashes make waste with the land beneath him.

He did not care if he left broken people behind. He just wanted this emptiness, this worthlessness to leave him. He wanted it gone for good. He thought of numerous ways of doing it but none of them seemed good enough. He wanted to feel again. He wanted to feel the pain, the sorrow, the hurt, the anger, the disappointment. He wanted to feel it all before he was gone.

_No one can say I never tried to be human._


	18. Chapter 18

**OMG! Sorry for the late update! My big sis had surgery and then, they found this mass thingy so they will have to operate again :( please keep me in your prayers! **

**Alright! Enough of the sad stuff lol so this one is hinting at Lucy Bennett! Woohoo! I really wanted to add her character in, I kinda fell in love with her character from the TV series and I've been dyin to find a good place to put her in my little story here, but the right time didn't come yet…thank goodess for me! I found the perfect spot and I'm hoping you guys like it as well. Oh yeah…Bamon in this chapter! And next chapter will have loads of it so prepare yourself haha Ummm it's going to be hard for me to update the upcoming chapters because, like I told you before, my sis has another surgery and that normally means that I will be livin gin hospital chairs for the next couple weeks so bare with me!**

**Here you go. Enjoy and please review and let me know how I did! Thank you God Bless.**

"There," Stefan stepped back from his work of art, "all done. Your dad won't notice a thing." He grinned and sat in a chair in the far corner of her room.

"Thank you." She smiled at him and brushed her hand over the once gaping hole in her bedroom wall. "It only took you three and a half weeks to do it." She joked and was thrown a smirk by a newly recovered Stefan.

His break up with Elena had taken its toll, but with Bonnie and the help of Caroline and Matt, he was able to move past it all. Though he was outwardly improved, his chest still ached when he sees Elena and Tyler holding hands or kissing in the hallway. It was a constant reminder of the one he lost. He tried his hardest to look past it but his eyes were constantly glued to the in love couple every chance he got. He thought Bonnie did not notice, but she notices everything, especially when it comes to Elena.

"Did I tell you that my cousin is staying for the summer?" Bonnie broke him out of his trance and stared at him waiting for an answer.

"No." He shook his head trying to think back on if she ever brought it up to him.

"Oh, well her name is Lucy and she will be living with me the entire time; partly to visit and partly to check out the competition." She grinned.

"Competition?" He was confused.

"Me!" She giggled. "She's a witch too and she wanted to learn a few things from me and I could do the same with her." She shrugged and sighed. "She thinks that if I warm up to her that I will take it easy and let her in on all my secrets. Like that'll happen." She scoffed and chuckled.

"Is she old?"

"What?" She choked back her laughter.

"What?" He asked innocently. "I was just wondering."

"Well," clearing her throat, "she's seventeen just like me. Why do you ask?"

"Just curious . . ." He bit his lip in deep thought.

_Well maybe she could put him out of his misery. A distraction maybe?_

"Oh yeah, I can do the spell to find Damon." Her eyes instantly lit up at the mere thought and so did Stefan's.

"Really? Are you sure you're strong enough though?"

"I was never weak in the beginning Stefan, I just didn't practice for a while. Now that I've been going at it for months now, I can pretty much do every spell in her grimoires." She assured him.

"Okay . . . I hate to seem rude, but could you maybe try now?"

She laughed and retrieved the grimoire with the spell. "That's why I brought it up; I wanted to do it as soon I could."

"Good." He nodded. "So how does this work?"

"Come over here." She directed him and he obeyed.

"What now?" He was anxious and so was she. She was just doing a better job at masking it.

"Patience is a virtue young grasshopper." She joked. "Okay back to business. Since you are blood related, I will need some blood from you." Before she could finish he already nicked at his wrist with his teeth and blood drizzled down his arm. "Okay, now I need you to get some on the flame."

"Are you sure this is safe?" He grew weary as the flame blazed at the contact of his vampire blood.

"Of course; don't worry, you won't like spontaneously combust." He chuckled. "Now I'm going to need quiet so I can focus. You stay there. I will be done in a couple minutes."

"Okay." He spoke quietly and watched her close her eyes.

"Cira caraum la dolu. Kan imf kata sholt i't zalt a ma ko." She mumbled and the flame's color outlined Damon's figure. "Damonoso caltanepa Damonoso." She continued and the image of Damon become clearer and he could see his brother fighting for his life. The never-ending shades of color that danced in the flame painted Damon so clearly and exactly that it looked as if he was lying right before Stefan's eyes.

"I know where he is now." She gave a sad smile.

"He looked so weak." He whispered and continued staring at the flame that held Damon's seemingly dead figure. "Do you know if he's s-still alive?" He braced himself.

"He' alive." She nodded and gave his hand a squeeze, "he's just really weak, just like you said." She looked at the flame and it quickly extinguished itself.

"Are you ready to go find him?" He asked already prepared to leave.

"Definitely." She nodded and grabbed her phone.

When they arrived in the location, Damon was laying against a wall with pain permanently etching itself in his wan features.

"I see him." Stefan said and sped up leaving Bonnie behind. "Oh," he sped back to her and threw her over his shoulder, "sorry, we need to get to him quick. Hold on." He ran to where Damon lay and set her feet on the dew-wet grass. Bonnie fell to her knees, not fully understanding that all he need was blood. Timidly reaching out to touch his face, Stefan yanked her backward. "Don't touch him! If he smells you, he'll feed off you and he won't stop."

When he was sure that she was a safe distance away from his dying brother, Stefan ripped open a blood bag and placed it at his lips. "Come on brother, drink." He whispered and heard a tired wheeze leave his brother's cracked lips. "Come on Damon; drink." Damon reached out with shaking hands to press the bag closer to his lips. He could not stop once the first drop touched his lips.

"He's okay?" Bonnie asked from her place by a far off tree.

"Yeah, he's okay. Just hungry is all." He sat next to him while Damon finished feeding.

"What are you doing here?" He asked his voice worn and cracked so much it would have embarrassed him if he even cared.

"We came to save you." Stefan stated matter-of-factly.

"Save me? No one was trying to kill me." He struggled to sit up quickly growing weak and tired. Stefan helped him and Damon closed his eyes trying to catch his breath.

"You were trying to kill yourself Damon." Stefan scolded him. Since he could do nothing about it, Stefan took advantage.

"Except me of course, who else?" He scoffed.

"Just you. So are you satisfied?" He arched a perfect eyebrow at his brother. "Are you happy now that you would have successfully killed yourself leaving behind people who love you? Do you know who you would have left broken?" He chastised him. "Do you realize what you have done?"

No answer. Damon kept his eyes shut as he tried his best to push past the guilt and shame he felt. He knew that Stefan would have been hurt over his death. Elena, not so much, but Bonnie would have been devastated. He was being selfish and he knew it.

"Damon?" He heard a quaking voice call his name.

"Someone else is here?" He asked Stefan. He was not strong enough to notice a heartbeat or even the snap of a twig.

"It's Bonnie." She answered for Stefan.

"Bonnie?" He was shocked.

_The little witch actually cares._

"I'm here." She was next to him now reaching for his hand.

"Bonnie, you shouldn't. He could feed on you." Stefan warned.

"He won't hurt me." She stated matter-of-factly.

He gave her a wary look and nodded. "Can you give us a second?" Damon murmured to Stefan.

He knew Damon would not hurt Bonnie, but he was still anxious. "He won't hurt me Stefan." She assured him again.

He nodded and sped off in the dark, only a phone call away.

"Why are you here?"

"You're welcome." She shot back sarcastically.

"Why did you come?" He asked again with his eyes closed.

_This is only making it harder for me Bonnie._

"I came to help . . . apparently," She stood to leave and ready to dial Stefan's number, "it wasn't worth it."

"Wait!" He called as loud as his voice would allow, which was just above a whisper.

She stopped fake dialing Stefan's number and looked down at his body. His skin was almost back to its normal pale olive tone and his eyes were dull. Too dull for Bonnie's liking. She slowly sat down across from his tired form.

"Can I ask you something?" She began.

"Sure." He tried focusing on reading her face but his eyes were too blurry to even make out her eyes let alone her facial expressions.

"Do you like making people hate you?" She nearly shouted. "I don't understand why you had to leave like that. You could've left like a running away note or something! Leaving without anyone knowing if you were dead or alive was stupid and reckless and well – well selfish! I hate that Damon! I hate that so much! Do you really want to know why this sucks so much?" She did not want him to answer; she did not care what he had to say. She just wanted to yell at him and make him feel like the selfish sadistic vampire he was. "The suckiest part about this is that I actually cared. I cared about you Damon and when you ran away, I was devastated! I didn't leave the house! I practically dropped out of school I was so depressed and it was all for nothing." She was crying now. "Now I know how you feel." She gave dark giggle. "When Katherine ran away from you without caring if it hurt you, just always thinking of herself." She shook her head and her tears wet her jeans. "You treated me like Katherine treated you. You were Katherine and I was you. You ran from me, and since I was stupid enough to care, I was heartbroken and left with nothing . . . just like you were."

"I-I'm s-sorry Bonnie. I didn't mean to hurt you." He was embarrassed and ashamed. "I should not have done that, I was just so angry." He stared at her blurry form hoping she would understand.

"That's not an excuse. You were angry. So what? I'm angry right now and that doesn't give me the right to go and off myself!" She closed her eyes and the ground beneath them began to quake. "Why is so hard to believe that people care about you? Is it that ridiculous of an idea? Is it that ridiculous to think that I actually care about you?"

He stared at her with his mouth gapped open. He could not respond.

_Wow._

"I guess it is." She mumbled and called Stefan.


	19. Chapter 19

**SOOORRRYYYY it took me sooo long to update. Life has been difficult…I hope you like this one! It has a nice huge dosage of BAMON in it so be prepared! The song is "wait til you see my smile" by Alicia Keys. It's my favorite song right now so I couldn't resist putting it in here…it just fit so well haha **

**Enjoy and please review! GOD BLESS YOU ALL!**

**And thank you for your reviews/alerts it really means a lot to me!**

Chapter 19

"How is he?" She asked over the phone.

"He is doing a little better now that he got some rest." He sighed and began pacing his enormous living room, not able to stay still. "He's not speaking to me: No sly remarks, no jabs at my confidence, no nothing. I'm beginning to think that he hasn't even noticed that Elena hasn't been around for months now." He ran his hand through his hair plopped on the couch.

"Maybe he's just depressed or doesn't want to talk." She tried to give him the benefit of the doubt especially after she yelled at him while he was on the verge of death.

"Maybe you're right." He still was not sure.

"You should stop worrying so much." She was walking out the door now.

"Yeah." He laughed an airy laugh. "Where are you?"

"In the car."

He paused and smiled at her three-answer response. "Where are you going?" He pressed.

"Why? You trying to stalk me Salvatore?" She grinned and accelerated her Mustang to 65 miles in a 30-mile an hour zone.

"Pretty much. Where are you speeding to at nine in the morning on a Saturday?" He cocked an eyebrow.

"Tell you later. Bye!" She ended the call and threw her cell phone on the passenger seat.

Shaking his head with a twisted grin on his face, Stefan went upstairs to check on Damon.

"Damon." He called but no answer. "Damon, I just want to know if you need anything." Still no answer. Shrugging his shoulders he let himself in. Normally Damon would have punched him hard in the face and threatened him, but not this time. Damon was not there.

Noticing the chilly breeze coming through the window, Stefan sighed.

_Be safe brother._

_When the wind is blowing in your face  
sometimes in life you don't see straight  
Pray to him  
He will show _

_When your head is in a certain place  
Nobody around to make you safe  
Stand strong and you will grow_

oooooooooooooo  
wait till you see my smile  
oooooooooooooo  
wait till they see your smile

don't they love to see you down  
kick you while you are on the ground  
don't let emotions show

mmmmmmm, people always speculate  
don't let them get in your way  
see they say things they don't know

_sing_

Bonnie sang along with her favorite artist in her lime green convertible. Wind blowing through her hair making her a wild beauty speeding on the road. Trying to regain the freedom and control she once had over her life and how she felt – over a certain vampire who happened to be the hottest, sweetest, funniest, most caring, and all around great guy (once you get to know him) that she ever met – she figured that driving at a dangerously high speed in the middle of nowhere would help her get it all back.

She slowed down when she reached the welcome sign of another town that she could not even pronounce. Another sign on the opposite side of the road read that she was 50 miles on the outskirts of Mystic Falls.

"I guess I went too far." She mumbled under her breath and smiled. "Cool." She figured she would turn back when it began getting dark outside. Until that happened, she kept driving.

Damon ran as fast as his weak form would allow him. He knew exactly where he was going. He knew that she would not want to see him after he gave a crappy answer on why he left without a "goodbye".

_If she doesn't answer . . . I'll just go home. _Knocking on the door, he heard nothing. Her father's rainforest scent was not present and neither was her delicious lavender aroma.

_Just walk away Damon._

He ordered himself to step off her porch, but his legs blatantly ignored him and held their stance. _I guess I'll just stay here then. Darn legs._

He knew his legs were not responsible for his undying need to make things right with her. He just needed something else to pin the blame on.

Bonnie's lime Mustang carefully pulled into her driveway. Heaving a sigh, she exited her car and tiredly shut the door back. Staring jadedly at the three stairs that blocked her from the front door, she trudged up the steep stairs and fumbled with her keys until she found the right one.

Noticing a shadow curled up in the corner of her porch, her heart hammered in her chest. _Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my God. Just get in the house. Twist the key and, there! _She successfully unlocked the door and threw herself past the threshold. _Good thing I put that protection spell on my house. _Quickly kicking the door closed, she noticed the figure stand and head straight for her very fragile door. If they wanted to break in, all they would have to do is knock twice and the thing will fly off its hinges. She inwardly cursed her incompetent door and began reciting the aneurysm spell in her head until she heard a piercing cry from the other side of the door.

"Stop! Bonnie it's me!" She heard someone shout from the other end.

"Damon?" She opened the door, still not letting up on the spell until she was sure it was him.

"Bonnie please." She heard another groan. He fell to his knees and looked up at her with a pained expression. "Please." He choked out.

Getting the proof she needed, she stopped the spell and rushed to his side. "Oh my God, Damon! Are you okay?" She lifted his arm over her shoulder and led him to the wire based couch on her large porch. "I'm so sorry." She noticed that he was taking longer to recover than all the other times she did this to him. When they sat down, Damon did not think twice in resting his head on her shoulder. She did not think twice in reaching her hand across and rubbing his jaw, gently messaging his scalp with the one hand while doing her best to ease the pain with the other. "I'm sorry." She said again.

"I'm sorry too." He mumbled and kept still while she kept rubbing his hair and holding him as if they were long lost lovers who finally reunited with one another. "I didn't mean to hurt you. I didn't mean to cause you so much . . . so much pain. I never wanted that for you." He reluctantly pulled her hand down from his face and held it in his own. "I hope you can forgive me." He whispered and lifted his head to meet with wide eyes.

"I've already forgiven you Damon." He loved the way she said his name. "But are you ready to forgive yourself?" She bit nervously on her bottom lip looking innocent and beautiful as ever. "Do you accept what you lost? Can you move on from your past?" He visibly tensed but nodded all the same. "I know how you feel. Trust me, I really know, I just want to know if you're grieving her for all the right reasons." She did not want him to leave yet so she surprised them both when she gently directed his head back to her shoulder and began rubbing his back. "God knows I'm sorry that you had to go through this, but that still doesn't give you the right to try and kill yourself." He could hear her heart palpitate; he could hear her tears start to break through her microscopic tear ducts. "You didn't have the right." She unconsciously tightened her grip on his shoulders. She took deep breaths to calm herself.

He sat up and stared at her beautiful face. Even in pain, she still radiated beauty and strength. "I'm sorry." He whispered taking her face in his hands and wiped her tears away with the padding of his thumbs. "I'm so sorry." He kissed her forehead. He lingered there for a moment. His eyes were closed. Her eyes were closed. Damon wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in for a tight hug with his chin resting on her shoulder. "I won't hurt you again. I promise." He whispered.

A chill coursed through her entire body and she shivered. _I really hope so._ She thought to herself.

"Are you cold?" He slowly pulled back to find her eyes glued to his lips.

"Uh . . . yeah." She lied but she would do anything to be able to think clearly again. Being this close to him fries her brain and sometimes it make hard for her to focus on objects other than his lips.

He nodded and leaded her to her front door. Standing rigid at the threshold, he pursed his lips and bobbed his head ready to leave. "I'll see you later Bonnie." He walked off the porch and made his way to the lawn.

Realization dawned her and she called loud enough for the neighbors to hear. "Did you want to come in?"

That stopped him dead in his tracks. He hesitantly turned back in her direction. "What?" He heard her. He just wanted to make sure she knew what she was doing.

"Did you want to come in Damon?" She asked a little softer this time. Hope gleamed in her eyes and she began shifting from one leg to the other.

He continued staring in complete shock. _When did things change? When did she trust me enough to have the capability of coming and going in her house as I pleased?_ His mouth was slightly gaped and his skin prickled with sensations he never felt in all his existence. _Since you apologized for her grandmother dying, saved her from the dream, saved her from Katherine, and basically begged for forgiveness for the stupid stunt you pulled after you killed the psycho-vengeful-diabolical-vamped-out-Elena-look-a-like ex-lover Katherine. _He internally scolded himself.

"Well . . . never mind." She shrugged nervously and bit her bottom lip. "You don't have to if you don't want . . ."

He used his vampire speed to bring him face to face with her; the wind whipped her hair at his approach. "Wait." He stared at her ready to turn around when she gave the word. "Are you sure?"

**I hope you liked it! **

**The next few chapters will be up in a couple weeks…sorry for the late updates! Life! It kicks my butt sometimes haha**

**Luv ya**


	20. Chapter 20

**I'm so so so so so so so so so so sorry about the late update! I hope the wait was worth it :)**

**Here is Chapter 20! Lots of BAMON action as well WOOHOO! Thank you to all of you who read this fanfic and alerted/reviewed this story and added **_**me**_** as your favorite author! It really means a lot to me. **

**Please review and let me know what you think. I'll take anything you say: the good, the bad, the semi-good, everything! just let me know! **

**Soooo without futher a do . . . here is chapter 20! God Bless :)**

She stared at him not knowing what to say. _Of course I'm sure! _

"Bonnie, are you sure? Once you invite me in you can't take it back." He firmly stated trying to convince her to change her mind. "No spell can revoke a vampire's invitation in your house." He was trying his hardest to make her _think_ about what she was about to do.

She stepped aside allowing room for him to walk past the threshold. "Come inside."

_Come inside my house and know that I care. Be with me. I want this. I want you._

This is what she was really saying with those two earth-shattering words.

He nodded. He perfectly understood what she meant.

"Okay." He whispered and slowly walked in, taking in the sight around him. It felt like home just like the boardinghouse. It felt like he belonged here.

She led him to the couch and sat down. He was as stiff as a board. _What if she doesn't want me here by tomorrow? _

"So . . . how are you?" She asked casually and curled her feet under her butt whilst facing his penetrating sharp blue eyes.

He relaxed. "Good." He wanted to tell her. Needed to tell her how he really was. He never thought that looking at her would be this difficult. Never in his entire existence had he ever wanted to touch someone so badly, just simple handholding or even a slap in the face! He was not sure what he was feeling but he sure did not fight it.

But then . . . he did not want any of it. He wanted to be wanted, but he was scared.

**Flashback**

_He laid there against a wall not sure where he was. He knew he was wrong but he just could not face them. He could not face her. If she really knew how he felt she would never forgive him. _

_Everyone thought that he was torn up over Katherine's death. He was definitely distraught, but he soon got over it once he began thinking of all he did not have to deal with without her in his life._

_He would not have to deal with her snappiness when he never followed directions. There would be no more threatening the ones he loved to get a rise out of him. No more lies. No more cheating. No more screwing two brothers at once. No more lessening the already low self-esteem and worth of one while devoting all she had to the other. No more feeling like a disappointment to someone who claimed to love him. No more running from what he never felt for her._

_No more._

_She bequeathed havoc on his and Stefan's lives since Stefan was 17 and Damon 21. There was never a dull moment with that woman. There was never a day where he actually enjoyed what was happening. He knew that both he and Stefan were wrong for what they were doing. It was not completely her fault. She merely added fuel to the flame of their undying natural competition with one another as brothers. She was smart to play the _loyal brother_ card because she knew that neither would truly hurt nor kill one another. She found the perfect gullible brothers who loved each other too much to fight. She would ultimately have both bothers to herself. Too bad she was wrong. Why in the world would she ever win? She's _Katherine for God's sake_! She deserved a nice slap in the face. _

_EPIC _FAIL_ KATHERINE!_

_All of the games were finally over._

_He felt free. He felt like he lost 500 pounds worth of baggage, with Katherine being his baggage. Before Katherine, his life was normal, his relationship with Stefan was great, and he was a fairly good person – when no one made him mad. _

_In fact, he was glad the psycho cow was dead! Now he can actually focus and devote energy to those who deserved it. Now he never has to see that stupid home-wrecker ever again. Her miserable body will serve as a half-way-decent fertilizer to the pretty flowers that surrounded his ashen form. She deserved it._

_He did not run because he missed Katherine. She was not the total reason he was ready to die._

_If he was truthful, he ran from Bonnie. He was terrified of Bonnie. He was terrified of how to move on. He did not know how. He never wanted to admit this to himself, especially right after he killed the worthless love of his life with his own hands. Who cared if he was practically heartless; he pays respect to the dead when the time calls for it . . . it all depends on who died, how they died, who killed them, and who was affected by it. He knew Bonnie knew that he was angry and hurt that he killed Katherine, but she only felt the feelings on his surface. Not the ones buried deep. _

_He was confused, excited, hopeful, unsure, nervous . . . scared._

_He knew that with her gone he could actually tell the one he _actually_ had feelings for that he liked her, well cared for her more than she knew. He just did not know how. He _has _been obsessively tracking down one woman for 145 years only to get his heart and soul stomped on. It is going to be rather difficult to let someone in again. He is afraid he will give his all to Bonnie. Let her in. Trust her with everything he has. Love her with every fiber of his damned being. If she hurt him, he is not sure he will ever come back from it._

God_ was he scared._

_The mere thought of her hurting him made him sick to his stomach. It made him paralyzed with fear. He could not get hurt again. Not like this._

**End of Flashback**

His face steadily grew cold and his eyes narrowed deep in thought.

Noticing his distant look, she immediately asked the question she desperately needed the answer to. "Are you still sad?"

This definitely snapped him out of his insecure thoughts.

"Why?" He smirked. "Do I look it?" He cocked his head to the side waiting for an answer.

"Actually, right now you look conflicted. Like you're trying to make up your mind." She said.

He solemnly nodded and stared past her hoping she would let him think about a decent answer.

She gave him five minutes before she impatiently started clicking her tongue and ran her hand through her hair burning a hole in the side of his head with her ridiculously intense stare.

"Yes." He said slowly making sure his voice did not break.

She nodded slightly. She stretched out on the couch getting comfortable clearly letting him know that she was all ears.

Giving a shaky sigh, he closed his eyes and furrowed his eyebrows.

"I'm not used to this . . . er showing my emotions and stuff." He spoke timidly surprising Bonnie with his eyes still tightly fused. "I'm scared." He opened his eyes with unmistakable confliction lying beneath those entrancing icy blues of his. "I don't know how to move on." _I don't know how to move on to you Bonnie. _He decided to leave that part out. "I've been obsessed with the same woman for over a century only to have my heart ripped to shreds because I wasn't good enough." He was breathing hard, his hands were shaking, and his nostrils flared. "Now that I'm practically free of my biggest problem . . . I don't know what to do." He shrugged and absentmindedly twirled his thumbs while biting on his top lip nervously. "I've never felt thi-this exposed and vulnerable in all my life. And I've had a long life." He scoffed and rand a nervous hand through his raven black hair.

She continued staring at him with her undivided attention not letting her surprise show on her pixie-like face.

Naturally, he continued. "I'm trying my hardest to figure things out but it just isn't happening. I'm not understanding how to do it. It's pissing me off! I stayed away for all those months trying my hardest to figure out what to do, but I'm always coming to the same conclusion. The same thing every single time! Nothing!" Throwing his hands in the air, he let out a loud breath. "I just can't win in this life . . . _ever._" He calmed himself down enough to notice Bonnie's mouth was hanging open. "What?" He practically yelled.

She did not answer and that set him off. "You know what? If you're going to look at me like I'm stupid, I'm just going to leave!" He stood and headed for the door.

Using her legs as quickly as she possibly could, she was in front of him before he could twist the doorknob. "Wait." She pressed her hands to his chest.

"Get out of my way Bonnie."

"Just stop." She pleaded and pressed harder feeling the solid chest beneath her fingertips with his thin black shirt playing as an aggravating barrier between them. "I'm sorry I upset you." She breathed feeling the closeness of him. Her back was tightly pressed against the door with his hand on the handle, the side of his hand against her hip. "I want to help you." She looked up at him with glazed eyes. "You have to trust me Damon."

He stared at her trembling, feeling the closeness of her hip against his hand. "Bonnie I can't do this right now." He shook his head and tried moving her out of his way. She kept her place in front of him. "Bonnie." He warned staring her down.

Without warning, she pulled him down and hugged him. She rubbed the nape of his neck and rubbed his back.

He was frozen. He had no idea what to do. "B-Bon – "

"Shh." She tightened her hold on him and kissed his neck. "Just let me hold you and then you can do what you want."

He nodded against her shoulder and slowly moved his arms to wrap around her petite frame.

They stayed like that – wrapped in each other's arms – pressed against the door.

"Thank you."He whispered.

She pulled away with her hands cupping his face, "You're welcome." She grinned. She let her hands travel down to his chest above his nonexistent heart.

He cleared his throat. His skin was tingling where her hands lay. "I should get going." He met her probing gaze. "You need sleep. You have school."

She nodded. "Can I try something first?" He nodded and waited.

Closing her eyes, she silently chanted. The lights flickered and the windows flew open, sending thrashing winds throughout her house. Soon, his body felt warm. He felt _alive_. He felt a thumping in his chest and his eyes flew open.

"Bonnie!" He gasped and grabbed her waist to keep his balance. "What a-are you doing? Am I –" He could not finish. _Am I human!_

"Yes." Her voice was husky and deep with the magic that encompassed the both of them.

He reached up and grazed her glowing face with his fingertips. Amazement filled his eyes as he listened to nothing, smelled nothing, and craved nothing. He moved closer to her and held her gaze with both of them breathing hard. Suddenly, his body was filled with Bonnie's feelings when he ran away. He saw what she went through. He saw what he did to her. He never wanted to cry this hard in all of his existence.

"Why are you doing this?" He choked out.

"I want you to remember. Remember what it's like to feel more than bloodlust for someone else. You need to feel what I felt. Maybe it can help you understand." She whispered and let her hands drop to her sides.

Instantly, the warmth, the pulsing feeling, the aguish, and the hurt was ripped away from him and he was left cold and hollow.

His entire body was trembling uncontrollably. This was the first time he felt it. This is the first time he felt cold. "Are you cold?" She asked.

"Something like that." He swallowed hard.

"Did you want to stay for a little while longer?"

Suddenly feeling anxious, he shifted nervously and avoided her probing gaze. "Sure." He managed.

Her fingers twitched at her side and she gently clasped his pale hand in hers and led him to the fireplace. "What are you doing?" He asked when she sat them both down in front of the blazing flames.

"Sorry for just taking it all away so quickly . . . I didn't even warn you. You're still shaking." She pointed out. "I could make it a little better." She suggested quietly.

He nodded his head and waited once more for the magic to happen.

She place both her hands as close to the fire as the heat would allow and soon shoved them into the fire, completely engulfed in flames. Flames danced in her green eyes as she pulled her hands out to reveal two large flames sitting in the palm of her hands.

"Uh . . . Bonnie, I don't think that's such a good idea." He said warily.

"Don't worry," she chuckled, "I'm not going to burn you. It will help with the cold."

"Just making sure." He smirked and let her continue.

She closed her hands. With that, all the lights went out and so did the flames. She opened them again and this time the flames were glued to her hands in their entirety. She stood on her knees and inched closer to him to where she was practically sitting in his lap.

"Lift your shirt."

Without question or a cocky remark about her wanting to see him with his shirt off, he complied and held her gaze.

She placed one hand on the taught skin above his belt and the other on the left side of his chest. A warmth slowly built inside of him spreading throughout his entire body leaving no part cold and dead. He closed his eyes reveling in the overcoming heat in his body never wanting to let the feeling go. This time, when she took her hands away, the feeling stayed.

She stared at his flushed skin and smiled, "How do you feel?"

He thought long and hard about his answer, "Warm."

They stared at each other and then broke out into loud laugher.


	21. Chapter 21

**I know it's been like 50 years since my last update but I have legit reasons why! They are sort of personal so I will skip over the "whys" and "why couldn't yous?"**

**I'm back with chapter 21! WOOP WOOP! I didn't have writers block or anything so my creative juices are still flowing properly!**

**This chapter starts off weird because that was where my mind was taking me…..it also sets up for another bonding moment between Bonnie and Damon as well as Damon and Stefan. So I hope it doesn't give you any weird vibes or anything…**

**Enjoy. Review. God Bless!**

"_Hello dear." _

"_Who's there?" Bonnie called into the dark._

"_I'm sure you already know about me." The voice spoke again. "Wow." He materialized in front of her. "You're more beautiful than I thought." Liking his lips, he circled her as if he was ready to eat her alive in more ways than one._

_He had naturally tanned skin with a low hair cut accentuating his sharp features. He was dressed in an obviously expensive suit with a cocky grin plastered on his rather gorgeous face. He looked to be in his mid thirties, which did not pass Bonnie. Given his probable age, she was beyond creeped out._

"_What do you want with me?" She kept calm. Since it was a dream, she could control her mindless emotions more. Boy was she grateful._

"_It depends . . ." He trailed off purposefully planting images in her mind. Sexual images. "Then again, you are jail bait." He chuckled darkly. He closed the space between them and brushed his lips along hers. "Hmmm you smell delicious. I bet you taste just as good." His big hands trailed a lazy line along her bare shoulders and stopped just above her hips. "You see you have something, that I want."_

"_I'm not following." She tried backing away with no such luck. He was strong and obviously, he liked untouchable girls. "I don't have anything."_

"_Oh but you do darling." He cupped her face forcing her to look at him. "You knew Katherine, therefore you have what I want." She was lost. "Gosh, do I have to explain everything?" He grew exasperated and dropped his hands, for that she was grateful. "Katherine was looking for me. She had something of mine. I want it back. Since your precious Salvatore brothers know her, you can get it back from her and we can all live happily ever after."_

"_James?" Realization dawned on her._

"_That's my name."Cocky Bastard. "So, how about you find Katherine and contact me when you get her." _

"_Katherine's dead." She took pride in this._

_This visibly shook him. "She's dead? She's dead-dead?" Bonnie nodded, proud of Damon for ridding the world of Katherine's useless existence. "Well that puts a kink in things." He clapped his hands together. "Well, change of plans, you find her body, look through it and tell me what you find. It ought to be there."He said so sure of himself._

"_Why can't you find it? If you're powerful enough to come to my dreams can't you just make it come for you and call it a day?" She challenged with her hands on her hips._

"_Oh if that was the case darlin' I would have made it come for me a long time ago." He smirked at his double play on words._

Please get me out of here._ She hugged herself trying to hide every part of her body from his sight but failed miserably._

"_Don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you. Not in reality anyways." He made his way closer to her and took off his jacket. "We can just have a little fun until you wake up, how about that?" He yanked her forward and pulled at her pants. _

"_NO!" She screeched and tried fighting back. She tried using her powers but they were no use._

_He ripped her jeans off her body and pulled effortlessly at her shirt and it was gone in an instant._

"_Just beautiful." He whispered and pulled at her underwear._

"_STOP! Please don't do this!" She tried covering herself and locking herself in place so he could not get to her._

"_Don't be such a buzz kill. It's just a dream." He laughed and threw her on the ground covering her with his already naked body. "I've been told I'm the best." He smiled. _

"_NO! STOP!" No one could here her. "DAMON HELP!" She cried for him. She kicked, yelled, and scratched with no avail. _

"_Please." She whimpered before everything was taken from her._

"Bonnie!"

She sat up in her bed covered in sweat. She did not even acknowledge his presence. She instantly threw the covers off her just to make sure. She was trembling violently. She needed to know it was not real.

"Bonnie." She heard a voice next to her but she could not speak.

She could not stop shaking. Her eyes were wide searching for him. She got out of bed and looked out the window. Nothing. She opened her bedroom door and looked into the dark hallway. Still nothing.

"What happened." He asked clearly worried.

She still said nothing.

Walking into her bathroom with measured steps, she cracked the door open and turned on the lights to be faced with nothing.

"Where is he?" She finally faced him.

"Where is who?" He was confused.

"Where is he?" She practically yelled and wandered about her room searching various spaces for where he might be hiding.

"I don't see him." He came next to her and grabbed her shoulders. Wrong move.

She sent him flying into the wall. All the picture frames shattered and fell to the floor cutting Damon in the process. "Where is he?" She yelled as wind blew through the opened window.

"Bonnie stop! No one's here! It's just me!" Forcing his way against the strong winds that held him back, he finally made it to her side and shook her again. "It's just me." He said.

She crumbled against him and breathed heavily. "Thank God!" She gasped and held onto him for dear life. "Thank God." She repeated and inhaled deeply taking him in.

He rubbed her back and kissed her hair.

"What happened?" He whispered when they were sitting on her bed once more.

She stiffened and reluctantly pulled away. "I don't want to talk about it." She spoke softly with tears threatening to pour out her wide green eyes.

He took her hands and smoothed them over with his thumb. "Can you show me?"

_Should I really show him? I was terrified of being raped. Wouldn't it be worse if he was the one experiencing my rape?_ Thinking the word let alone saying the word aloud was enough to make her cry.

"Was it that bad?" He asked wiping away her tears with her hair.

"Worse." She gulped and pressed one of her hands over his heart and the other on his forehead. "Are you ready?"

He nodded.

He was standing there unable to move while this man felt Bonnie up.

"_Oh if that was the case darlin' I would have made it come for me a long time ago." _Damon was helpless. He couldn't speak. His entire body was paralyzed.

"_Just Beautiful." _The sick bastard said and yanked her underwear clean from her body.

"_NO!"_ She shouted.

She cried out desperately for him but he never showed. He could not save her this time.

"_Please."_

She pulled her hands away and curled against the wall hugging her knees to her chest. His eyes were bloody red and his fangs were piercing his bottom lip.

"Are you okay?" _Stupid question Damon._ He scolded himself. He did not know what else he could possibly ask that could match what she needed to hear.

"Define 'okay'". Her voice shook and tears permanently stained her face.

He tried moving toward to her but she cowers against the wall biting viciously hard on her bottom lip.

"Are you afraid of me now?"

"No." She stared past him, not completely ready to make eye contact. "I felt it. It felt so real." She stared at his chest now. "I called for you, but you didn't come." Looking at his wide eyes, "I called for you but you didn't come." She sobbed clutching at her chest.

Not sure what to say, he stayed quiet and let her grieve. Since he could not hold her, he kept his distance.

_I'll kill him. _

"I'm so sorry." He whispered.

She stared at the bed spread with her tears blurring her vision. "I'm still hurting." She mumbled but he heard.

"I could make you forget." He blurted out.

Lifting her head, he gained her full attention. "What?"

"I can make you forget. I can make you forget the pain, hurt, fear, all of it. It could be gone in a few seconds."

He was excited and ready to take away her pain.

It did not take long for her to think about her decision. "Do it. I don't want to remember this." She scooted closer to him and looked in his eyes ready to forget.

"Are you wearing vervain?"

She quickly took off her bracelet and tossed it front of her. "Go ahead." Her voice cracked in more places that one when giving him permission to proceed.

He took her face in his hands. She flinched. "I'm not going to hurt you." He assured in a soothing tone. She nodded and let him continue. He kept hold of her making sure that she would remember his comforting touch when she came to her true self.

"You had a dream. You don't remember. You coughed so hard when you woke that it hurt your chest and you started crying. Repeat."

"I had a dream. I don't remember. I coughed so hard when I woke that it hurt my chest and I started crying."

"Good." He nodded and smoothed her hair.

"What's 'good'?" She picked her bracelet off the bed and tried snapping it back on her slender wrist.

He took her wrist in his hands and snapped the bracelet in place with his fingers nearly burning off in the process. "Ah that hurts." He groaned.

"Oh my God!" She grabbed his hand and dabbed at the blood pouring from his long fingers with her shirt. "Why aren't you healing?" He still has not healed yet. This worried her.

"It's vervain." He winced as she kept wiping the blood from his hand. "It takes longer to heal."

She kept rubbing small circles around his burns with soft touches and whispering a spell under her breath. "Yon tu mara kela ta mu, zemf-ta ka me." He looked back down at his hand and his skin was smoother and newer than ever.

"Thank you."

"No problem." She shrugged and hopped off the bed. "So, since I'm in a rather happy mood . . . what did you want to do today?" She turned to a shocked Damon.

"Don't you have school today?"

"Nope. I just finished up finals on Thursday." She said happily.

"Today's Friday . . ." He was still confused.

"I said 'I finished up finals on Thursday'. I don't have finals today so Thursday was my last day of school." She was already in her walk-in closet picking out something to wear.

He cleared his throat and looked around uncomfortably. "Since when did you become so comfortable around me?"

He could hear her stop in her tracks. Her heart sped up as she resumed what she looking at. She avoided his question for a while trying to think of the right words in the right order.

Good thing for her, he was patient and kept quiet while she mulled over the question.

She did not answer him for ten minutes. She picked out a plain white t-shirt, grey shorts, and a black cardigan, with black and white Converse Sneakers. She dressed and slowly walked out to face him. She thought he was gone by now, but he stayed.

"I trust you."

They stared at each other.

"How do you know that?" He challenged.

"Because you haven't given me a reason not to." She stated matter-of-factly.

He was stunned into silence.

She came closer to him. Looking him in the eyes searching for something, anything to tell her he felt the same. She took his face in her hands and pressed her lips to the corner of his mouth. When she pulled away, his eyes were closed and he looked scared.

"I trust you Damon." She repeated while keeping close to him. "I miss you."

He bent his so their foreheads were touching. "I miss you too." He whispered.

She wrapped her arms around his tall frame and held him close. "Don't ever do something like that to me again." She mumbled against his chest.

"I promise." He kissed her hair and held her tight against him.

He pulled away and started fidgeting.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

He looked at everything but her. She finally caught his attention by grabbing his chin and making him look at her. "What's wrong?" Before she could finish, he pressed his lips against hers in the most gentle kiss he has given a woman.

**Sorry! I'm not very good at sexual assault scenes….not that I've been practicing, but you get what I mean! I hope it did not offend anyone or make you uncomfortable. Those were not my intentions! I say this because many people have experienced different things and I don't want to water it down or make it less than what it is by making it so easy that it could disappear in an instant. So once again: PLEASE DO NOT TAKE OFFENSE.**

**I hope you liked it!**

**If you review, Damon might just be in your dreams…and if you're a man, Bonnie will be in yours!**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

"What's the emergency?" Stefan was on high alert upon approaching his brother.

"It's about Bonnie." He paused not knowing how to tell Stefan what he just witnessed.

"Okay . . ."

"She was raped." Stefan's eyes bulged and went black. "In a dream." Damon quickly amended.

"When?" Stefan still had a hard time calming down.

"This morning."

Stefan nodded but shot an accusing glare in Damon's direction. "Why were you in her house?"

"I wasn't using her if that's what you mean." He snorted and poured himself some Bourbon.

Stefan knew Bonnie and Damon were close. He just did not know they were _that_ close. "I'm just making sure."

"Bonnie and I have a . . . understanding of sorts. No need to worry your wrinkly little head brother."

"Okay. Where is she now?"

"Out with Caroline."

"There's something you're not telling me." He took a few steps toward Damon and crossed his arms. "Spit it out."

"It was one of Katherine's witches. James." They both tensed at the name and Stefan instantly remembered.

"The same James she wanted Bonnie to find when Elena was kidnapped?"

"Bingo!" His voice held such contempt.

"She told you this?"

"Not exactly. . . she showed me and I saw _everything._" He clutched the glass in his hand so hard he shattered it sending shards of glass into his hand.

Stefan remained silent. Just thinking of Bonnie went through made him want to kill something. She has gone through so much already.

"He went into her dream and told her he wanted her to search Katherine's body for something but he didn't say what it was." He ground out running his newly healed hand through his messy hair.

"How is she doing?" He had to keep his emotions at bay. Killing someone will not help Bonnie.

Damon thought about it for a while and finally found the word. "Good."

Stefan quirked an eyebrow. "What do you mean 'good'? She just got taken advantage of!"

"I compelled her. She asked me to and I did." Damon flopped down on the couch and let out a loud sigh.

Stefan nodded his head keeping the rest of his questions for later. He started pacing realizing that Katherine's body was cremated and scattered across Mystic Falls.

"Uh Damon . . ."

"Hmm?" He was focused on finding a way to keep Bonnie out of this whole ordeal. She has already lost so much because of him.

"We burned her." Damon nodded absentmindedly not really paying attention. "Did you hear me Damon? We _destroyed _her body! How are we supposed to find what he wants when her ashes are all over Mystic Falls?"

Snapping out of his stupor, he shrugged and said, "Easy. We find a witch to find it."

"They're not dogs Damon. You can't just send them at something." Stefan bit out still pacing the large living room with his hands on his hips.

"I know that," he scoffed and got up to get another shot of Bourbon, "I meant we could get a witch to use the locater spell and find where the mystery thingy is. That way we won't have to involve Bonnie in any of this."

"Sounds like a plan, except Bonnie is the only witch we know." He threw up his hands, took Damon's glass out of his hand, and downed the drink before Damon could protest. "We're screwed."

Damon actually laughed. "I think we can find one. Oh yea of little faith." Damon tisked and grabbed his keys about to find Bonnie.

"Since when did you start quoting the Bible?" Stefan called out knowing Damon could hear in his car.

"Since I had a reason to believe in something." With that, he sped off to find Bonnie.


End file.
